Quondam Mistakes
by Aryanne
Summary: [forever incomplete]Kaoru has finally escaped to college. Her best friend is Misao, who gambles with her ex: Sano the basketball player. And who's his cute redheaded roomie? [KK]
1. Quondam Mistakes

**A/N - Well this here's my other Kenshin fic that I started before the vampire one actually. I just wanted to get a feel for what college was like before I went posting it on the internet. Hope you enjoy it. It's rather more lighthearted than my Kenshin fic called 'Silver Cross', but action will be happening. You can count on that. Hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer - I don't own Rurouni Kenshin.**

**Quondam Mistakes**

"Are you going to join the kendo club, Kaoru? Your little brother mentioned you were really good. Since you're a slacker who doesn't do any sports, you need exercise."  
Kaoru rolled her eyes and decided to ignore the slight. "Yahiko said that? He doesn't understand why I stopped for a while. Maybe I'll join, but not right away. I want to get used to college first."   
"You won't tell me why either." Misao muttered under her breath. She scoffed as she inserted her key card in the door lock, "Isn't that what all that orientation was for, getting used to college? I am definitely not going to orientation next year. No wonder only freshmen were dumb enough to come."  
"You don't have to go next year. It's only for freshmen, smart one," the other girl laughed. "Well the job fair was useful anyway. Remind me to head over to that building to get a work permit, would you? I'm not 18 yet." Kaoru murmured, following Misao inside their dorm room.  
"Don't be such a bore. Why do you have to get a job anyway?" Misao whined, throwing herself down on the nearest bed, Kaoru's, and staring up at the ceiling. "That cuts down on the time we'll be spending together."  
"Because I'm not rich, unlike you." Kaoru said, shutting the door behind her. "And that's my bed you're laying all over, not yours," she rolled her eyes again and sat down at her laptop to check her messages.  
"Don't be so territorial about your space; we're roomies after all. But I don't mind your eccentric ways." Misao said dramatically in the tone of one with long suffering ahead of her who plans to bear it humbly. The effect was abruptly ruined when she rolled onto her stomach and almost fell off the bed. "Jeez. I had a much bigger bed at home," she muttered after a quick glance at Kaoru, who hadn't been paying attention to her at all. "Anyway, aren't you glad that orientation's over and real classes start tomorrow? I'm sick off all this settling in junk and places I have to be." She suddenly bounced up and sat Indian-style on the bed. "Let's go out and explore the town! I don't have a class until 11, we can sleep in!" she suggested excitedly.  
"Nah," Kaoru said, hopping from her laptop to the fridge and grabbing a cold juice and back. "My first class is at nine and I can barely wake up in the morning with ten hours of sleep."  
Misao made a discontented face. "Yeah, you're right about that. We've only been roomies for, what, a week, and boy do I know that. I didn't think you would be like this when we talked online."  
Kaoru grinned. "Why? Did you think I was preppy or something? 'Cause I thought that you were," Kaoru admitted as she took a sip of her juice and read her last message.  
"Hey!" Misao said in a semi-hurt voice, trying her hardest to look injured. She gave up and let the smile conquer her face once again. "Yeah, I did think you were one," she admitted.  
Kaoru glanced at her, wondering if she'd hurt the other girl's feelings.  
Misao caught the worried glance and grinned even wider. "You are such a sucker, Kaoru. So nice. You wouldn't have lasted a minute in New York."  
Kaoru scoffed. "Oh please. You're from the 'burbs. My school was way tougher than yours, and I was in the suburbs of Philly. You're nothing but a big baby. You haven't even had a boyfriend." She teased, logging on to her email account.  
"So!" Misao said defensively. "I had the Oniwaban! And besides, I'm too wild to settle for one guy. They're all afraid of commitment anyway. And you never told me you had a boyfriend. Did you guys break up because you were going to different colleges?" she asked, eager for a bit of gossip.  
"Nah. My last one goes here. He's one year ahead of us, but it was more because we were friends for so long that we hooked up and broke up. But the one before that was cool. We just kind of drifted apart because he was jealous of Sanosuke. To be honest, I've never had a really serious boyfriend."  
"So you're still a virgin?" Misao asked.  
"Yes. I don't know if I should be answering that rude question though." Kaoru said in a scathing tone, opening an email from one of her high school friends.  
"See!" Misao yelled triumphantly. "You are a prude!"  
"I am not!" Kaoru denied. "I came close once!"  
"With this Sanosuke guy?" Misao asked quickly, trying to get the information out of her while she was angry.  
"It's none of your business! Besides, we're just friends again. His parents moved next door to me for God's sake!"  
"So it was Sanosuke . . ." Misao said thoughtfully. "So if you liked him then he must be an okay guy. Mind if I take a shot at him?"  
Kaoru scoffed, typing a reply to her uncle rapidly. "Be my guest. I don't think he's really your type though. Besides, he's got a basketball scholarship. He was the star of the team at our high school. They went to states his senior year and won it. They'll be a lot of girls after him already. And anyway, I haven't seen him since he went goofing off across the country with his room mate in August. From what Sanosuke says about him, the guy's pretty cool. Probably a total slacker like Sano though." Kaoru snickered.  
"I think you're just bitter that you two broke up. Who dumped who?" Misao asked.   
Kaoru sighed. "I brought it up, but it was mutual, okay? Now stop grilling me about it," she said, irritated.  
"Okay, fine. I'll just take a quick shower - " Misao began, cut off by the sound of the room phone ringing. She flounced sulkily over to the phone. "Hello? . . . . Sanosuke?" Kaoru snapped away from the computer screen and swiveled in the chair to face Misao. "We were just talking about you. . . ." Misao laughed at Kaoru's angry expression and handed Kaoru the cordless phone.  
Kaoru waited until her room mate left for the bathroom down the hall before answering the phone. "Sano?"  
"So you were talking about me, Missy. I'm not surprised, what with my good looks and great personality," his drawling voice came over the phone.  
"That's not why, Sano. The topic was past boyfriends who weren't good enough." Kaoru said scathingly, getting up from the computer chair and plopping down on her bed.  
"Ooh. Harsh, Missy, harsh. Anyway, I got your room number from Yahiko 'cause I lost your cell. I was wondering if you want me to show you around. Me and my room mate just got back from our trip, but I could do it tomorrow at lunch. How about it?"  
Kaoru would have liked to see Sano again, but she remembered her class schedule, which sucked. "Sorry, Sano. My classes go straight through lunch everyday except for Friday."  
"Nah. First b-ball team meeting then. I see you're already into the college life, Missy. Musta been that orientation I told you not to go to. Maybe I'll see you at a party or take you out some weekend. I'll call you sometime, okay?"  
Kaoru laughed. "I'll see you in a couple months when you remember, aight, Sano?"   
Sano's low, slow laugh came across the phone. "You know me too well, Missy. Hey, and you should take up kendo again. You're pretty good and we've got a nice club here."  
Kaoru tensed. "I'll think about it, Sanosuke."  
Sanosuke heard the tension in her voice. "Okay, Missy. Wrong subject. I'll be seeing you though. I promised Dr. G I'd watch out for you."  
"See ya, Sano." Kaoru said, standing up and walking over to the receiver.  
"See ya, Missy." Sanosuke said, hanging up.  
Kaoru frowned and then hung up as well. Why was everyone trying to get her to do kendo again? She just didn't feel ready, not after what happened. She knew it wasn't really her fault, but a tiny part of her blamed herself. Kaoru shrugged it off. College was supposed to be a new beginning, tomorrow was the first day of classes, and she was going to start it off right.

* * *

A month later Kaoru had plenty of practice trying to balance studying with friends, her work study job, free time, and alone time. It was really too bad she was such a procrastinator, or everything might have worked out perfectly. As it was, she could only congratulate herself on the fact that she hadn't been to too many parties. But no matter how much she kept busy, she felt that something was missing. And no it was not a guy. It was . . . kendo. Kendo had been such an important part of her life that she felt guilty not practicing the Kamiya Kasshin style every day like she'd grown up doing.  
She filled that part of her life with jogging, lifting in the weight room, and goofing off with Misao, who insisted that it helped her keep her volleyball skills sharp until it was time for the season to start. Her roomie was determined to make the team when the season stared in early November. Kaoru was even kept well fed on the days she missed lunch. In the beginning of the year, she'd signed up for a mentoring program, and her mentor just happened to be a junior named Tsubame who was a culinary arts/business major. She brought Kaoru samples of her cooking to try every day they both had free time. Kaoru only hoped she wasn't gaining the 'freshman fifteen' from Tsubame's cooking.  
As Kaoru was walking to Bigbites, a store on campus, in early October she reflected that all in all, college was turning out well. Sure Sano hadn't called more than one other time to get her cell phone number, but then again she hadn't really expected him to. Yahiko was coming to visit for her birthday and she knew he would want to see his hero. She wished Sano had at least left her his cell phone number. It appeared that he never checked his email. She sighed. Would the boy never learn? To her surprise, she spotted a head of spiky brown hair atop a tall frame. It could be none other than Sanosuke, leaning casually against a tree talking to a taller man as if he had not a care in the world. Kaoru's anger flared. She marched over to Sanosuke and hit him over the back of his head, a stretch, but hey, she was up to it.  
"Ahhh! What the hell?" Sanosuke said, cringing and turning around to face Kaoru. "Missy! What'd you do that for!?!"  
"Why haven't you called me like you said you would, Sano? I've been trying to get in touch with you and you didn't even leave me your number!" Kaoru fumed.  
His tall friend laughed. "Is this one of your girlfriends, Sanosuke?"   
Sano turned red.  
Kaoru turned red.  
"As if!" Kaoru fumed.  
"This is Kaoru Kamiya, Anji." Sano said sheepishly. "And she's not one of my girlfriends, though I bet she wishes she was." Sano grinned at her, the typical toothpick in his mouth.  
Kaoru's eyes narrowed and she whopped Sano upside his head with her text books. "I do not!"  
Anji just laughed again. "Nice meeting you, Kaoru Kamiya," he nodded to her. "See you around, Sano," he added, turning and walking off with a smirk on his face.  
"Now you've gone and scared off Anji, Missy. What did you want to talk to me about?" Sanosuke asked, rubbing his injured head gingerly.  
"Yahiko is coming to visit. You know how much he looks up to you. I want you to be there when he comes."  
"That's all?" Sano asked incredulously.  
"All! Yahiko thinks you're the greatest guy in the world and I'm not having you disappoint him by not showing up. He's coming for my birthday the Friday after next."  
"Your birthday? Oh yeah, I forgot. You're not 18 yet either, are you? I'm gonna get you something really nice for the occasion, Missy. So if I come you'll check out the kendo club, right?" Sano asked casually.   
"Fine! Now that I'm used to college, I my as well start again." Kaoru said with a defiant toss of her head as her heart sank faster than the titanic. 'I didn't know I loved Yahiko this much,' she thought. 'Darn little brothers.'  
"Way to go, Missy." Sano grinned. "There's a meeting tomorrow night at seven. I would make sure you showed personally, but I have basketball practice, first day and all. My room mate is in the club though, so he'll watch out for you, Missy."   
"Alright. I'll finally get to meet the guy you've been talking about for a year." Kaoru said, trying to cover up her trepidation at the prospect of taking up kendo again.  
"Yeah." Sano said, reaching out and giving Kaoru a pat on the back. "Don't worry, Missy. I think kendo will be good for you. Maybe you'll meet a guy. You look like you need some."  
Kaoru could not believe he'd said that. Her eyes turned to slits and her cheeks darkened to a shade of red that resembled a plum. "Pervert!" she yelled, whacking him once more on his head and stomping on his foot with the heel of her shoe. She stomped away, head held high.  
The people around the two had snapped to attention when they heard Kaoru yell 'pervert'. The male half of the population grimaced, watching Sanosuke hop around on one foot, tears in his eyes. It was really too bad for Sano that the girls laughed.  
He looked up grinning, "I'm okay."  
'The only way to get that girl to do anything is to make her mad. I know it was for her own good, but did she have to be wearing heels today?' He shrugged. 'Ah Fate. How cruel art thee! She better thank me for getting her back into kendo later.' He grumbled as he limped off to his dorm hall to salvage his wounded pride.

* * *

Kaoru's mind didn't want to start kendo again. There were too many memories. It was too bad her heart did. She knew that Sano and Yahiko both wanted her to start again and that they thought it was for her own good, but could she help it if she couldn't get rid of the guilt? So here she was, warring with herself in her jogging clothes outside of the school's athletic complex. To go in or to keep running. . . Keep running, she decided. She was already a half hour late anyway.  
'But I can't run forever. . . Suck it up, Kaoru,' she tried to boost her confidence. 'You've never run from anything before. Don't start now. Have a little respect for yourself, girl. You'll never get over it if you don't go in there right now. You know it's the right thing. It's what Dad would've wanted. Okay, I'm ready then. No looking back now, hon.'  
Decided, Kaoru pushed open the double doors and walked in. She was quite surprised to find that the place was much bigger than it appeared from the outside. Walking to the mall style map, she located the kendo gym on the next floor up in the far side of the building. Heading up the stairs, she hooked a left, a right, before she stopped, realizing she was lost already. It wasn't her fault she'd gotten lost, but she did wish that would stop happening; getting lost in the King of Prussia mall that one time had not been very fun. Luckily, she spotted a guy with a bokken coming down the hallway and stopped him as he was walking by.  
"Excuse me, could you tell me where the kendo gym is?"  
The guy looked surprised at first, probably because she was a girl, but he recovered quickly and smiled at her. "Sure. It's just down the hall, take your first right and then the door's the first one on the left."  
Kaoru nodded. "Thanks." So she hadn't been as hopelessly lost as she'd thought. Maybe she was getting better at this map reading thing.  
"I haven't seen you before. Are you going to join today?" he asked curiously, sizing her up.  
"I'm thinking about it. Thanks again." Kaoru said, hurrying off down the hall. She didn't want to make a commitment to something she wasn't sure she could handle, even if it was to a total stranger.  
He looked thoughtfully after her before shrugging and continuing on.   
Now that she'd decided to go through with it, she was getting a panicky feeling. She knew she'd be okay if she just walked in and saw the students practicing and smelled the polished wood of the bokkens and the shinai. The door was there, just as he'd promised. Kaoru could hear the sounds of a sparring match and the gentle murmur of voices. After a slight hesitation, she pushed open the door and slipped in.  
A good many people were doing warm up drills and a few were sparring, but a certain guy caught her attention as soon as she walked in the door. He and his partner were such skilled fighters that she could follow their movements only half the time. The man had long red hair that swirled gracefully in the wake of his attacks, parries, and blocks. His sparring partner was almost equally as talented, with short black hair and a constant smile on his face. They were both clearly enjoying themselves. They looked as if they belonged in another age, one with samurai and wars fought close range, without guns. She could almost picture them fighting each in a gi and hakama, instead of sweat pants and t-shirts. And then the moment was gone. They had stopped, laughing and praising each other with the ease of familiarity, and walked away in opposite directions, the black haired one towards the water fountain she was standing near and the other, the fascinating one, to talk to another fighter.  
The black haired fighter nodded at her, took a long drink from the water fountain, and smiled at her. "Hey. I don't think I've seen you around before. I'm Seta Soujiro." He introduced himself in the old Japanese way with a slight bow and offered his hand. "Call me Soujiro."  
Kaoru bowed back and smiled at him. He had such an infectious smile that she couldn't help but smile back. "Kamiya Kaoru. Call me Kaoru," she replied, shaking his hand.  
"So what brings you to kendo practice, Kaoru?" Soujiro asked, releasing her hand.  
"I was thinking of starting up again, and a friend of mine convinced me to check it out. You and that other fighter are very skilled. I watched the end of your match." Kaoru offered a bit shyly.   
Soujiro blushed. "Oh he's really a whole lot better than me," he laughed.   
"Still, you're a huge step above me," Kaoru insisted. "I think I'd like to join."  
"Great. We need more women," Soujiro said in a pleased tone. He waved and caught the redhead's attention, and the redhead began to walk towards the two. "He's our club's captain. He'll get you started. If you'll excuse me, I'll start my warm-down exercises now."  
Kaoru nodded. "No problem." She rather wished Soujiro would stay and introduce her though. The redhead looked cuter and cuter the closer he got. "Nice meeting you."  
"You too," Soujiro nodded, moving away with another smile.  
Kaoru had only to wait a few moments until the redhead was within hearing distance. She smiled at him, he smiled at her and held his hand out and she took it.  
"Hi, I'm Himura Kenshin."  
"Kamiya Kaoru."   
They both let go.  
"I came because I'm interested in joining the kendo club. Sorry I'm so late. First impressions being what they are, I wouldn't want you to get the wrong one." Kaoru said calmly, though she was feeling nervous.  
"Don't worry about it. Oh, and call me Kenshin. It would be great having you in the club, we only have three women so far this year; you'll make the fourth." He smiled reassuringly.  
"Really? Well that was easier than I thought." Kaoru smiled back. "And you can call me Kaoru." He really was cute, to die for. He probably had a girlfriend though, the cute ones always did, or they were complete jerks, or they were gay. His eyes were a weird color too, was it blue? Not quite. With flecks of . . . gold? She shook her head slightly. Why was she staring into the eyes of some guy she'd seen for the first time not five minutes ago?  
"Cool. Alright, let's see what you can do. Are you ready to spar now?" he asked.  
"Now? I guess. I'm probably rusty though. I've been slacking for an embarrassingly long time," she confessed, tearing her gaze away from his with a little effort.  
"That's okay. We won't kick you out or anything," he joked. "We're not that serious."  
"Excuse me, couldn't help overhearing," a serious looking girl that vaguely reminded Kaoru of her cousin, Ayame said, striding over. "Welcome to the club, Kaoru. I'm Shurra. Would you do me the honor of sparring with me? You don't want to go against Himura your first time."  
Kaoru smiled. "Sure, Shurra."  
The woman flashed her a smile and tossed her a bokken. "How long do you need to get warmed up?"  
"Just a few minutes."  
"Well tell me when you two are going to start then. I wanna see," Kenshin said.  
"Wouldn't let you miss it, Himura. You are the captain an' all," Shurra promised. "Now let's leave Kaoru to her drills. Sae sent me over here to get you anyway." She grabbed his arm and led him away.  
Kaoru was left alone. Finding the closest empty mat, she started her drills. They felt as familiar as if she'd been doing them just yesterday, as if she'd never quit. She wondered if she could beat Shurra. She doubted it. The woman was too experienced. She had a dangerous aura around her when she spoke of sparring and she moved too quickly. Kaoru thought she might be able to beat her in a few months, once she was back in the Kamiya Kasshin groove. She was startled to realize that she'd decided to start kendo again. She found that she wasn't surprised, not really.   
She lost to Shurra, but not by much, and she congratulated herself on the fight she'd put up. It felt great to be doing kendo again, especially against an opponent she could learn from. Kenshin and Soujiro each watched, praising both the girls afterwards. She basked in the glow of their approval and Shurra's respect. Most of the people in the club introduced themselves to her as they were leaving and she and Shurra were doing their warm-downs. By the time they'd both warmed down, the gym was empty. Shurra waved goodbye before leaving with a couple friends in the opposite direction. As Kaoru was walking down the hallway from the locker rooms and towards the stairs, she was surprised to see Kenshin come rollerbladeing out of a locker room.  
"Hey Kaoru. How'd you like your first meeting?" Kenshin asked, skating up beside her. She knew Kenshin hadn't missed her little jump of surprise, and chided herself. Drifting off into the past and losing touch with the world around her was not one of the kendo principles.  
"It was a lot of fun. I think I'm going to like your kendo club," Kaoru answered enthusiastically.  
Kenshin smiled. "Cool. Mind if I walk you to your dorm? I'm sure it's dark now, wouldn't want you to go back alone," he offered as they descended the stairs.  
Kaoru wondered if she'd heard right. He seemed too cute to be real, he could roller blade and actually look cool with all those pads on, and now he was offering to walk her back to her dorm room. Well, she'd be walking. He was even talented and experienced enough to blade down the stairs like a pro. "Um. Sure, that would be great, unless it's out of your way. I live in AMR one."  
Kenshin made a face. "Really? I lived there freshman year. Don't worry, it's on the way and I need the exercise anyway."  
Kaoru found that hard to believe. "You? I saw the way you moved when you were sparring with Soujiro. Who are you trying to fool?"  
"So I don't really need it." Kenshin shrugged and flashed a grin as he held the door open for her, watching her as she walked through. "That match was no biggie, just a bit of fun between the two of us. We weren't serious or anything. So you're a freshman, right?"  
"Yup. You?" Kaoru asked.  
"Sophomore."  
"Oh, that reminds me. My friend said I'd meet his room mate at the club's practice. Do you know who Sanosuke Sagara's room mate is?"   
To her surprise, Kenshin chuckled. "That's me. How do you know Sano?" he asked curiously. He wondered if they were going out. Girls usually loved Sano, especially when he did the whole 'bad-boy' routine. He wondered why he was wondering if they were going out.   
"We went to the same high school. When he went to college last year his parents moved next door to my house, so I saw him last summer too, before he went driving across the country with his room mate. How was that? He never told me," Kaoru asked with a laugh. She wished Sano had introduced her to his room mate back then. He seemed too perfect to be one of Sano's friends.  
"Fun. We saw all the sites and went to even more clubs." Kenshin made a face. One particular memory of a drunk Sano amidst four hookers threatened to invade his memory. He decided to change the subject. "You must be the girl he used to talk about in the beginning of our freshman year." Kenshin wondered if Sano was the reason she'd come to this college. She didn't seem like that type though. She didn't seem like Sano's type either. He hoped they really were over.  
Kaoru blushed. "Really? Well it was a mutual break up. I thought he would've gotten over it quicker than I did. Sano's a ladies man. But I'm sure you know that." She smiled, hoping he didn't think she was still stuck on Sanosuke.   
"Don't I," Kenshin agreed. She didn't seem to like Sano, and she had asked about her 'friend', Sanosuke, not her boyfriend. But he was jumping the gun here. He'd just met the girl an hour ago! She'd stood there talking to Soujiro and he'd been trying to think of an excuse to talk to her, but then Soujiro had waved him over and walked away from her. He'd given his younger cousin mental points for that one, even though he was sure Soujiro hadn't done it to hook them up. Sometimes being the captain of the kendo club did have its pluses.  
She'd watched with those wide blue eyes as he'd walked towards her, then smiled just for him. He'd fallen for her right then. Damn it, love at first sight was not supposed to exist. God, she was hot. He was dismayed to find that they were almost to her dorm hall. He couldn't quite get the guts to ask her out. What would she think of that anyway? He made a mental note to ask Sano about her without revealing anything. Sano would likely spill it all to her the next time he saw her if Kenshin confessed that he liked Kaoru as more than just a friend.  
"Sano was all over the girls at the tourist attractions we stopped at," Kenshin continued. "But he's changed a bit since we got back. He met this junior named Megumi and he's completely head over heels for his 'Meggie'." Kenshin confessed, doing an exaggerated imitation of Sano's endearing phrase.  
"Really?" Kaoru asked, giggling at Ken's impression of his friend. "Sano?" She stopped, picturing what Megumi must look like and Sano calling her Meggie. That particular mental picture prompted a full laugh before Kaoru resumed walking. "I have to meet her sometime. Think she can handle him?"  
"I don't think he has much say about anything in that relationship. They haven't officially gotten together, but anyone can tell they're going to eventually. She's really serious about med-school and he's caught up in being a basketball star, well he wants to be one this year, so they're not steady enough to start a relationship real soon, but they'll hook up. I just think it's going to take a while."  
"That's so funny. Well thanks for walking me back, Kenshin," Kaoru offered as she slid her key into the lock and pulled the door open with a yank. "It was nice meeting you."  
"No problem. I'll be seeing you around then," Kenshin said, casually slipping his hands in his pockets and turning in an arc to skate away. He wished he could've got the guts to say something more. He admitted to himself that he was a wimp.  
"Kenshin!" Kaoru called. 'Stupid. Stupid.' Kaoru mentally scolded herself. She'd forgotten to ask when the meetings were. He'd probably think her a dunce for not asking before.  
He turned, wondering what she wanted.  
"I forgot to ask you, when are the meetings?"  
"Oh, that's my fault. They're Tuesday and Thursday at seven o'clock. There're extra ones if you want to compete in a match with other schools. Just tell me if you do. Sano doesn't sound like he's been keeping in touch with you, so. . ." He took out a scrap of paper and pen from his jeans pocket and scribbled something, then bladed back over to her. "Here's the number for our dorm room and my cell number in case you feel like bothering him or talking to me," he smiled as she accepted it.  
"Thanks, Kenshin. I'll see you Thursday," Kaoru said lightly, entering the dorm hall and letting the door shut softly behind her. Guys who had girlfriends didn't just randomly hand out their cell phone numbers to girls they'd met hours ago, did they? Still, he was the captain of the club, so it was probably not unusual for him to give out his number to members. Still, Kaoru really wondered if he had a girlfriend.

* * *

"Your dorm room is pretty cool. It's too girly for me though. So where's Sano?" Yahiko asked two weeks later.  
"He's at basketball practice. I guess we could take you if you want to see him that much," Kaoru said, bemused. He had too much energy sometimes, almost as if he was a little kid again instead of a tall sixteen year old.  
"Really? Let's go!" Yahiko said, opening the door and jetting out.  
"We?" Misao asked dryly, looking up from her text book.  
"Yes." Kaoru noticed the look on Misao's face. It was looking like she was going to have to beg. "Please, Misao! I don't want it to look like I'm just going to check out the basketball players," Kaoru begged.  
Misao sighed. "Can't you take some one else from the house?" Kaoru just stuck out her bottom lip and did her best version of puppy dog eyes. Misao rolled her eyes, but acquiesced. "Okay, but only because it's your birthday. And let's make it clear that the only reason I'm going is to check out the basketball players," she agreed with a grin, pulling on her jacket and grabbing her purse.  
"Thanks, Misao. You need to get off your butt and to the gym more often anyway. I thought you were going out for volleyball," Kaoru reminded her, slipping into her jacket and grabbing her purse as well.  
"Yeah, I am. I practice while you're at kendo practice. By the way, how are things going with you and Himura? I was talking to this girl in my Calc class, Jenna something, and she said that he's the hottest civil engineering major in his graduating class! She's got a huge crush on him, a little obsessive there. He went out on a date with Jenna's friend last year, and she said her friend said he was the sweetest guy, but he didn't ask the girl out a second time."  
"Really?" Kaoru asked, pulling the door shut behind them. Well that proved Kenshin was a gentleman, even if he didn't end up asking the girl out a second time.  
"Yeah. So what's the deal? Details, girl," Misao prompted as they followed Yahiko down the stairs.  
Kaoru sighed. It didn't look like Misao was going to give it a rest unless she told her something, so she my as well confess all. It would be nice to talk to someone about him. "Not much is going on. I mean, he's really nice and he's great at kendo, using that Hiten Mitsurugi style of his, but I just don't know if he likes me. To be fair, I've only known him for two weeks, and that's what, four kendo meetings? I don't really know the guy, but I bet he is the hottest civil engineering major," Kaoru finished dreamily as they walked outside into the October air.  
"What is it? The hair? She said he's got long red hair and funny color eyes."  
"Yeah. His hair is pretty cool on a guy. And his eyes are violet. I thought they were blue at first, but I was thinking about it and they have to be violet. And they've got these gold flecks. . . He's only a little taller than me. I'm 5'4", so that makes him, what? 5'7"? And he's got a crossed shaped scar on his left cheek and it's just the way he carries himself and all this other stuff that I can't describe," she finished, waving her hands in the air a bit aimlessly.  
"Come on, Kaoru!" Yahiko said impatiently from ahead of them, "Where's the gym?"  
"Hold up, Yahiko!" Kaoru said, irritated he'd snapped her out of Kenshin fantasizing mode.  
"Practice just started. We won't miss him."  
"Aww come on, Kaoru! I want to finally see Sanosuke too!" Misao put in. "I can't believe you haven't introduced him to me after all this time. Let's go, Yahiko! I know the way!" she said brightly, picking up the pace to a fast jog.  
"That's more like it!" Yahiko agreed, jogging after the petite girl.  
"Guys!" Kaoru protested, finding her self alone. She grumbled something about traitor room mates before heaving out and irritated a sigh and she sprinting after her errant friend and brother. They whipped through clusters of strolling students, not caring what anyone thought for the moment. Arriving at the athletic center in just a few minutes, they slowed the pace and Misao led them to the basketball gym. They slipped in, Misao, eager to check out the players, leading the way with a reluctant Kaoru bringing up the rear. Kaoru was relieved that they weren't the only ones taking in the practice. Quite a few females and also a few guys were sitting in the one section of bleachers that had been pulled out. She followed Misao and Yahiko to a seat at the end of the bleachers.  
"Look! There's Sano!" Yahiko said excitedly. He stood up and began to wave furiously. Kaoru and Misao looked the other way, embarrassed. A couple of players nudged Sano. Seeing Yahiko, he waved back, and jogged over.  
"Hey, Yahiko, how's it going?" Sano asked, casually. Several people sitting around them stared. Kaoru rolled her eyes. They didn't know what they were thinking if they deemed Sano someone to be in awe of. "Hello ladies. Will you wait for me after practice? I've got your present, Missy. Happy birthday."  
"Thanks, Sanosuke," Kaoru said, grateful that he was acting so natural about the visit and didn't mind their presence.  
"How's it going, Sano? Kaoru hardly tells me anything except that you're working the basketball team," Yahiko said loudly.  
Kaoru grimaced. She hoped Sanosuke was working the basketball team or he might get in some trouble with his coach who happened to be marching over, looking none too happy.  
Sano let out that slow laugh of his and looked at Kaoru with interest. "Has she? Well there's no way to tell until the season really starts."  
"Sano your coach is coming over here," Kaoru informed him.  
"He is?! Uh oh. See ya'll later then," Sano said, sounding a bit flustered and discretely jogging away in the opposite direction of the man.  
"Hmm. Sano is cute," Misao said to Kaoru across Yahiko. "Is that why you went out with him?"  
"No. I liked him. That was all. We tried it, it didn't work. Can't you get over that?"  
"Ewwww! Don't talk about that in front of me!" Yahiko exclaimed, covering his ears and sticking out his tongue.  
"I can get over that, but I don't think I'll be able to get over **him** in a hurry!" Misao pointed.  
Kaoru looked where she'd pointed at a tall, dark haired guy. "He's okay."  
"Okay!?!" Misao said, offended.  
"What? You should be grateful I don't like the guy. He's all yours," Kaoru defended herself.  
"I know him! I saw him on TV last year," Yahiko put in.  
"You do!?!" Misao asked, "Who is he?"  
"Shinomori. First name's Aoshi. He was pretty good last year too."  
Misao sighed dreamily. "Aoshi Shinomori. I'm gonna marry him someday."  
Kaoru sighed. It was a long practice for her. She spent it daydreaming about Kenshin, wondering what he was doing while she was watching tall sweaty guys run back and forth chasing after a rubber ball. When it was over, they waited for Sano to emerge from the locker room in the sweaty basketball hallway. Misao spotted Aoshi leaving and ran over to introduce herself. She called to Kaoru over her shoulder that she'd meet them back at the dorm room. Kaoru rolled her eyes, but she had to admit that the girl worked fast.  
Kaoru bickered with Yahiko until Sanosuke finally emerged from the locker room, a little relieved when Yahiko ran over and jabbered to him about his game. He'd actually almost won the argument. She had to give it to the kid. He had done some growing up while she was away in college, or at least his vocabulary had. Sano smiled at Kaoru over Yahiko's head and gestured towards the exit. Kaoru rolled her eyes and started the walk out of the gym, confident Sano and Yahiko would follow her eventually.  
"Mind if we head over to my dorm first, Missy?" he asked. "I've got your present stashed in my room."  
"Sure, Sano," Kaoru said absentmindedly. She wondered if Kenshin would be there, or if he was out on a date.  
"I think Kenshin will be there." Sano added casually with a wink in Yahiko's general direction.  
"Really?" Kaoru asked eagerly before catching herself. "Why would I care?" she asked, narrowing her eyes and looking from Sano to Yahiko suspiciously.  
The two fairly giggled.  
"Because you think he's hot and his eyes are violet with gold flecks and all this other stuff you can't describe," Yahiko quoted deviously.  
"Yahiko! You were listening!" Kaoru accused, trying to attack him. Sano could barely hold her back.  
"Only because Sanosuke called and asked me to!" Yahiko defended himself.  
"Sanosuke!" Kaoru yelled, giving up on the attempt against Yahiko and going for Sano's throat.  
"I just wanted to know! Kenshin's a great guy! He'd be good for you!" Sanosuke said, cringing away from Kaoru. "How could you rat on me, Yahiko-chan?" he said, emphasizing the 'chan'.  
"Hey! Don't call me chan!" Yahiko yelled, jumping on Sano and biting his head.  
"Don't go blaming this on Yahiko! It's all your fault, Sanosuke Sagara!" Kaoru accused, punctuating each syllable with a hard punch to his midsection.  
Sano backed away from her at a frantic pace as he spoke. "Harsh. Look, Missy, I just wanted you to be happy, and Kenshin too. He really likes you, but the guy's shy around you for some reason. I know he likes you! He tried to ask casual questions about you so I wouldn't find out that he does, but it didn't work. Come on, Kaoru, please forgive me." Sano begged, shielding himself from her swings.  
Kaoru sighed and lowered her fists. She couldn't find it in her heart to stay mad at the pair for much longer, especially since they'd given her hope that Kenshin liked her, although she wasn't sure how much she could trust Sano's evaluation of Kenshin's feelings. "Okay. You're forgiven. But don't go behind my back again, Sano."  
"Sure, Missy," Sano agreed, crossing his fingers behind his back.  
"Or you, Yahiko," she added sternly to her younger sibling.  
"I won't," Yahiko said innocently, crossing his fingers behind his back as well.  
They were relieved when Kaoru looked satisfied. She merely sighed, wondering why they thought they could trick her when their hands were so obviously out of her view. She wasn't dumb. The rest of the walk was completed in silence as Sano and Yahiko both feared angering the young woman and Kaoru refused to let them off the hook.  
"Well here we are," Sano said in his best cheerful voice, glad to break the silence at last. He took out his ID card from his back jean pocket and swiped it through the card lock of his dorm hall entrance. He held the door open for the two smaller people to pass through.  
"Lead the way, Sano," Yahiko encouraged once they were all inside. "I want to see what your room looks like, I bet it's really cool," Yahiko prompted enthusiastically.  
"Really cool," Sano remarked in a bemused tone. "Well it would be a bit messier, but Kenshin's a neater person than me. He has been slacking off a little lately though," said Sano as he led them up the stairs. "Ever since he met Missy."  
Yahiko snickered.  
Sano snickered.  
Kaoru held her head up serenely. "I am not going to let you two get to me. And if you say anything to Kenshin about this in front of me, you'll die a slow and painful death."  
"Wow, Sanosuke, you can really get to her. It's even worse than when I call her ugly," Yahiko said, impressed.  
"I know. It's pretty cool, isn't it?" Sano smirked.  
"Sanosuke," Kaoru said in a quiet voice. She had to warn them. They were like two eight year olds gloating over a fish they had caught and were poking cruelly on the banks of the river while it flopped around helplessly, searching for water.  
"Well we're here!" Sano said cheerfully, praying Kenshin wasn't studying at the library or something. He needed his room mate's presence to distract Kaoru from laying in to him. She was most dangerous when she used the quiet voice. He threw open the door and thanked the Lord when he saw that in fact, Kenshin was home, typing away on the desktop computer they'd sprung for together last year. "Hey Kenshin!" I love you man, Sano wanted to say. He settled for the simpler sentence that was less likely to prompt strange looks: "I brought some visitors."  
Kenshin looked up, surprised. "Hi. What's up?"  
"It's the little missy's birthday today, so her brother came up. This is Yahiko. I brought them up here after practice to get Kaoru's present. Yahiko convinced Missy to take him."  
"Oh. Happy birthday, Kaoru. I wish I'd known it was your birthday. And nice to meet you, Yahiko," Kenshin put in, standing up and shaking the taller boy's hand.  
Yahiko sized him up. "You too. What are you doing over there?" he gestured to the computer.  
"Oh, just answering my emails," Kenshin answered. "You wanna get on? I'm done now."  
"Sure. I have to check out some basketball stats and see who's winning the game," Yahiko agreed, hopping over to the desktop and going to NBA.com.  
"So what are you doing for your birthday?" Kenshin asked as Sano ignored them to rummage around in his closet.  
"We're just going to find a restaurant. My uncle's here too, with his two kids."   
"Your parents couldn't come?" Kenshin asked curiously.  
"They're dead. Yahiko and I have lived with my uncle for the past four years."  
Kenshin grimaced. "Sorry. Bad question." Smooth move, kid, he scolded himself.  
"That's alright. I don't mind," Kaoru answered. "Could I sit?"   
"Oh, sure. Sorry," Kenshin murmured apologetically, gesturing to his made bed. Thankfully, he'd felt like cleaning that morning and had actually bothered to make his bed. He grabbed a chair and plopped down backwards in it, facing her. 'Why am I so nervous? Great. I'm turning into a hormone challenged teenager. Again.'  
"So how old are you now, nineteen?" he guessed to cover his nervousness.  
"Nope. Eighteen. I can finally bid work permits goodbye," Kaoru answered, wondering if he knew how great he looked in that casual pose.  
"Wow. Didn't know you were that young. Skip a grade or start school early?" he asked.   
"Started early," Kaoru answered.  
Sanosuke cursed in the background. "Where the hell did I put that? I can't have lost it in the closet," he muttered.  
"So when you're thirty, I'll still be young and vibrant in my twenties. Wait, how old are you Kenshin?"   
"Twenty. I just missed the cut off date back in elementary school. My birthday's in late September. Enough about me. May I suggest a good Japanese restaurant?"  
"Sure. None of us are from Baltimore, and I haven't really been exploring yet. I don't know if Sanosuke knows any places I can take little kids to. Hey, you should come with us! That is, if you're not doing something tonight," Kaoru added with a slight blush. She shouldn't just assume he had no plans. But then again, she hoped he didn't.  
"Oh no, I wouldn't want to intrude. I mean, it is your birthday and all," Kenshin protested, wishing he'd said yes instead.  
"Aww come on, Kenshin. It'll be a whole lot more fun with you there," Kaoru prompted. "I'd really like it if you were," she finished earnestly.  
"Well, okay, as long as you're sure?"  
"That's great!" Kaoru said enthusiastically. A whole evening of being with Kenshin suddenly opened up in front of her. The possibilities were endless. Well not really, with her family and friends around. But she'd take what she could get.  
"Here it is, Missy!" Sanosuke said triumphantly, emerging from the closet with a big box that looked like it could hold a small TV wrapped in Christmas paper. He presented it to her, before sitting down on the bed and staring at her expectantly, waiting for her to open it.  
"Wow. You never got me anything this big before," Kaoru said. "It's even wrapped."  
"Really?" Yahiko asked, jerked from the cyber world of basketball statistics by her statement. "I wanna see," he whined as he stood up from the computer and moved to wait between Kenshin and Sanosuke.  
"Hey. Now that I'm in college, I actually have money. When my parents pay the school too much because of scholarships, I get the check." Sano shrugged.  
"So you bought it with their money?" Kaoru asked.  
"Nope. I was playing cards with some of the guys with my parents' money and got lucky. Go ahead, open it."  
They all laughed at that. "Fine," Kaoru gave up pursuing the topic and found a spot in the wrapping paper that was taped together and started to rip.  
"Where'd you get the Christmas wrapping paper, Sano?" Kenshin asked with a smirk.  
"It's none of your business who my connections are, Kenshin. And anyway, it's her Christmas present too."  
"That's nice of you," Yahiko muttered darkly. "Hey! It's rollerblades. Cool!" Yahiko exclaimed.  
"Yeah, you need a quicker way of getting around and a bicycle is way too big and not cool. Kenshin here can teach you before or after kendo practice." Sano reasoned.  
"Thanks, Sano," Kaoru said, setting the box on the floor and giving him a hug. "They're not the cheap kind, are they?"  
He forged Kaoru his best wounded stare.  
She laughed and patted his arm. "Just kidding. I really like them."  
His hurt expression vanished in a blink. "Glad to make you happy, Missy."   
"We better get going, so we don't keep Dr. G waiting," Yahiko put in, glancing at the wall clock.  
"Oh yeah, and I still have to get Misao," Kaoru remembered. "We're meeting them at the visitor's parking garage. My uncle rented a van that seats ten for the drive down, so we should be good."  
"Yahiko will carry your present for you, Missy," Sano volunteered, picking up the box and shoving it in the arms of the sixteen year-old.   
"Hey!" he protested, then stopped abruptly, remembering it was Kaoru's birthday. "Fine. Just this once I will," he agreed sullenly.   
"Good, kid. Kenshin and I'll meet you there."  
"I'm not a kid," Yahiko muttered.  
"Alright," Kaoru agreed, standing. "See you in a few then. Be there by seven, okay?"  
"Sure, Missy," Sano urged, herding the siblings out of the room.  
"Bye," Kenshin called.  
"Damn. What's wrong with you?" Sanosuke asked once Kaoru and Yahiko were gone.  
"What do you mean?" Kenshin asked, not quite meeting Sano's eye. He stood up, walking over to the computer to close the windows Yahiko had left open and starting the shutdown process.  
"I mean before whenever you liked a girl, you asked her out, she said yes, and that was that. Why don't you just ask Kaoru out sometime?" Sano demanded.  
"I don't know. Hmm. Maybe it's the fact that you used to go out with her," Kenshin said sarcastically.  
"Oh please. It was only for four months. We broke up mutually. Didn't I moan about it enough last year? And anyway, you know I'm stuck on Meggie now. I don't care about you going out with her. In fact, I'd rather she ended up with a guy I knew. She's like my sister, Kenshin," Sano explained.  
"You don't go out with your sister, Sano and what do you want me to do about it?" Kenshin asked, a little angrily. "Just waltz up to her and say 'Sano would really like it if you'd go out with me. Wanna hang out sometime?' It's not like she'd even say yes."  
"That's not what I'm saying, Kenshin. Missy's old enough to take care of herself. I'm just saying that she likes you and I don't want her to get hurt because you're too scared to tell her you like her too," Sano said, a bit hurt. "Just forget it man. I wasn't the one that invited you to come with us tonight anyway, it was Missy."  
Kenshin sighed. "You're right, Sano. It's just something about her that throws me off. She's all little and delicate and she goes around whupping up on Shurra and Sae at kendo," Kenshin smiled at that memory "I just can't figure her out, even after talking to her for a while, she's still a mystery."  
Sano grinned and clapped him on the back. "That's how it's supposed to be, man. We're not allowed to probe into the depths of the opposite sex. By the way, you know I never had sex with her, right?" He teased.  
"Yeah. Well I never even kissed her." Kenshin added ruefully. He grabbed his jacket, stuffed his wallet into his pants, and headed for the door.  
"I have a hunch all that'll change soon. And if it doesn't, I may have to butt in again." Sano threatened, glancing at the clock. "Oh shit, we're gonna be late if we don't hurry," he worried, following Kenshin out the door. "I wouldn't want to set a bad example for the kid. Yahiko looks up to me."  
"Why?" Kenshin asked. "You'd think he'd have better taste."  
"Shut up. Nah, it's because I was the first guy hanging around after his parents died besides the doc, and he's not around all that much anyway, what with his job."   
"Oh. How did their parents die anyway?"  
"Car crash. It was winter, snowing, dark back roads. Kaoru never gave me many details. I am really glad she started up with kendo again though. Maybe she'll talk to you about it once she gets to know you better. She needs to talk."  
"About her parents or kendo?" Kenshin asked, confused.  
"Both. But it's none of my business, I guess." Sano said casually. They walked the rest of the way to the parking garage in a thoughtful silence.

**  
A/N - Hey.**** Well I hope you liked this chapter. Give me a little feedback, please, so I can figure out if I'm going to try to juggle two Kenshin stories at the same time. Hope you enjoy it. **

**Press that button, plz!**

****


	2. Kaoru's Past

Disclaimer - Don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Nope. Not me.  
  


A/N - Wow. I got a lot more reviews for the first chapter than I expected. Thanks everyone. And I thought no one would read it but my sister. Yeah, I originally put it on for her since she can't read my stories anymore now that I'm in college. So anyway, thanks to all the wonderful reviewers. Let me name you right now!

Chibi Binasu-chan - Glad you think that I brought out Sano's character. He's one of my favorites to write about, quite a funny guy. :-)

battousia-crazy64 - Yeah. Yeah. Yeah. I so didn't hurry with this chapter. Sorry! *scolds self*

Gravity - So you're a Baltimore person too? YEAH! I just moved here for college, but I've discovered it rocks already!

Anti [.] Poptarts - Glad you were getting into my story. I feel so honored. *blushes*

jouchan-racoon-grl - Glad you liked my story. I haven't gotten around to visiting your page. Should I? Shouldn't I?

Mika - Kenshin is just too cute for words, isn't he? LoL

merryday - Well here's the next chapter!

Zalphinian - Glad you thought the character relationships were natural. That's what I was going for, but I didn't know if I overdid it. Thanks for your input!

fox_fire - Glad you like my story. Here's the more I said I'd write!

White Moon Universe Guard - You think my story is good? Cool! Here's the update!

BillabongBob - MCC icecream . . . Wish I had some of that right now . . .

ai so - Oooh. In this chappie, you're going to find out why Kaoru stopped kendo! Glad you caught on to the mystery. No one else seemed to. Extra points!

kleptomaniac sam - Your nose if filled with incents. . . That's . . . different. LoL. Glad you liked my story enough to review it!

Wolf - Great story? Thanks! And I did keep writing, all for you, LoL.

Nim - Awww. I thought it would make Kenshin cute to be shy around Kaoru. Not that Kenshin isn't cute doing whatever, lol. Here's that update!  
  
  
  


Quondam Mistakes

Chapter 2 - Kaoru's Past  
  


"Where are those two?" Misao asked impatiently. "It's almost seven o'clock. I'm hungry."

"I'm sure Sano will get him and his room mate here before then. He doesn't like to miss his meals." Dr. Gensai assured her.

"Yeah, especially if they're free. But he won't be taking my food this time," Yahiko declared.

"I still don't see how you and Sanosuke were arguing about food at a buffet," Kaoru mumbled.

"Yeah. But it was funny," Ayame giggled.

"Yeah. Funny," Suzume seconded.

"Hey guys," Sano's voice drawled from the right.

"It's about time," Kaoru put in. "I didn't see you coming. Oh, everyone, this is Himura Kenshin," Kaoru introduced, grabbing his arm. "Kenshin, this is my uncle, Dr. Gensai, my cousins, Ayame and Suzume, you already know Yahiko, and my roommate Misao. Oh, and Misao, this is Sano."

The 'hi's circulated and then Dr. G lead them all to the car. "I think you'd better sit in the front, Kenshin, so you can direct me to the restaurant Kaoru told me you knew."

"Oh sure. We should be able to get a parking spot within a couple blocks too. It's in Fell's Point," Kenshin agreed.

They all piled into the van. The drive was relatively uneventful and Kenshin announced that their parking spot was just two blocks away from the restaurant. They all piled out of the van and walked down the busy sidewalk, Kenshin and Kaoru in the lead, Sano, Yahiko, and Misao, bickering, in the rear.

"So how do you know this restaurant, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked.

"Oh, it's my uncle's. It's the whole reason we moved to the better section of town. He joint owns it actually, with a family friend named Tae."

"Wow. I'm impressed. I can't cook at all," Kaoru laughed.

"Really? Well no worries, I'm minoring in culinary arts, if you ever need a chef in a hurry. It was one of the conditions my uncle gave me since he's helped pay most of my tuition."

"You live with your uncle?"

"Since I was four. My parents died of cholera in Japan. I don't remember them that well, just Baltimore."

"Wow. I've never actually been to Japan, but my parents raised us knowing the main language and customs and all. How'd your uncle raise you?"

"Basically the same way, only my uncle was only twenty-seven when I came, so there was a lot more teasing and I could do pretty much what I wanted. But once he grew up, thanks to Tae, he got me to shape up and we moved to a much better part of town. So that's my story in a nut shell. What about you?" he asked, curiously.

"Um. Well, my dad was in the military, so we moved around a lot. Whenever he was home, he taught me his style of kendo, Kamiya Kasshin. I kinda of grew up like a boy, but my mom didn't mind, she was no push over herself. Let's see, when I was two, Yahiko was born. He's plagued me ever since, although he was a really cute baby," she smiled at the memory. "We lived in Virginia, Florida, California, Kansas, and Rhode Island. My dad retired from the Navy there, he'd gotten in his twenty years, so he opened his own dojo up there. He had it for a year before he and my mom were killed in an auto accident." She paused for a moment. "Then it was closed and we came to live with my uncle, who was recently widowed himself, with just the two little girls left. Then I went through high school and here I am now." Kaoru shrugged. "Of course a lot happened in there, but I don't want to bore you with it all."

"You couldn't bore me," Kenshin said absentmindedly. 

Kaoru glanced at him sharply, but he was looking at the store fronts and missed her look. 

"Oh, here it is. The Akabeko," Kenshin announced, stopping in front of an exclusive-looking Japanese style building. He led the group in.

"Kenshin! It's so nice to see you. How's college going?" a friendly woman asked.

"Just fine, Tae. Thanks for asking. Do you have a room for eight? It's my friend, Kaoru's birthday," he informed her, pulling Kaoru forward.

"Why sure, for you, Kenshin. A party canceled their reservations and you'd all fit in just fine. Happy birthday, Kaoru," she congratulated her.

"Thank you," Kaoru said politely.

"Oh and I see you brought Sanosuke along too. I think it would be wise to go buffet style."

"Hey. Watch it, Tae," Sano spoke up for himself with a grin.

Tae laughed. "I'll be taking them back to the Indigo Room if you'd like to say hi to your uncle, Kenshin. He's in the kitchen. We've got a new chef and he's not used to the way your uncle runs the place yet, so watch out."

"Thanks for the warning, Tae. I'll be there in a few minutes guys, go ahead and start without me," he said before disappearing into the restaurant.

The Indigo Room was all old school Japanese with beautiful scenes on the paper walls and a low table surrounded by cushions to sit at. The dinner passed without much interruption, and everyone enjoyed themselves. Kenshin insisted that it was on the house, since his uncle owed him one and they all headed back to the college through the crisp Baltimore night.

"Hey, Sanosuke, can you get me tickets to your expedition game tomorrow? I really want to see you play again before I go back home," Yahiko asked from the van windows once Dr. G had dropped the four college students off.

"Sure. I can get you free tickets. Let's make it a party. Anyone else want to come?" Sano offered.

"Well I was going to take the girls to the aquarium tomorrow," Dr. G said.

"Yeah, we don't want to watch dumb basketball anyway," Ayame said, making a face at Sano.

"Yeah. Dumb basketball," Suzume echoed.

"Count me out too," Misao said regretfully. "I have volleyball tryouts all afternoon tomorrow. I really would've liked to see Aoshi Shinomori play too."

"I'll go with you, Yahiko," Kaoru offered. "I don't have anything planned."

"Thanks, Kaoru. Are you coming too, Kenshin?" Yahiko asked. He seemed to have developed a great liking for the redhead over dinner.

"Sure, I'll come. I haven't got much planned either," he agreed.

"It's settled then. I'll give Kenshin the tickets tomorrow morning and he'll go over and get you two," Sano said.

"Cool with me. See ya!" Yahiko called as Dr. G began to pull away. Goodbyes chorused around and all went their separate ways, Misao mumbling about dumb volleyball getting in the way of her and Aoshi.

"He really likes you, Kaoru," Misao said thoughtfully later that night as she and Kaoru lay in the dark in their dorm room.

Kaoru was silent for a minute. "That's what everyone keeps telling me, except Kenshin." She sighed. "Do you really think so?"

"Yeah. I hope you two hook up. He seems like a really nice guy. And that girl in my Calc class was right. He is hot," she giggled. "And Sano's cool too. He said he'll let me into his gambling group. I could probably make a whole bunch of money off those suckers," she snickered.

"Not you too." Kaoru groaned. "Goodnight, Misao."  
  


*****************  
  


"You spent all my money, you little brat," Misao muttered to Yahiko as they walked towards the kendo gym the next day.

"Don't call me little, I'm bigger than you, and you said you were rich. Besides, arcades are addicting," Yahiko defended himself.

"I told you to save me change for that ten and you gave me a quarter!" Misao raged.

"Shut up, we're almost there and the lights are on," Kaoru broke into the argument. "Someone must be practicing. Now you can see someone from the club in action, Yahiko," Kaoru said, wondering who it was. She held open the door and let them slip in ahead of her. She bumped into Misao and almost tripped. "Watch it. What is it?" she asked irritably.

"Is that Himura?" Misao asked, incredulous, mouth slightly open. Yahiko looked as stunned as she.

"Yup. That's Kenshin. I told you he was good," Kaoru said proudly.

"Yeah, but you didn't tell me he was good," Misao said in awe.

Kaoru smiled and herded them over closer. 

Kenshin finished his bout with his invisible opponent and stopped, breathing shallowly.

Yahiko clapped.

Kenshin looked over, surprised to hear the sound. Kaoru noticed that he wasn't surprised they were there, just that Yahiko had clapped. He must have known they were there the whole time, however focused on the battle he had seemed. 

"Hi, Kenshin!" she said brightly. "Sorry if we interrupted you."

"That's alright." 

"You're really good! Where'd you learn that? What's it called?" Yahiko asked, practically bouncing over to Kenshin.

"The Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu. My uncle, Seijiro Hiko, taught me since I started living with him. Oh hey, the tickets are in my dorm room if you came over to get them."

"Oh no. Yahiko just wanted to see the kendo gym," Kaoru explained. "Now we're heading back to the dorm room so I can get clothes with the school colors," she urged Yahiko.

"Yeah. And I have to pick up my volley ball stuff," Misao added. "You're real talented, Himura."

"Thanks. Well I was just finishing up here anyway. I'll blade along side you guys," Kenshin offered, putting his shinai on the rack and plopping down on the floor next to his blades. He had been training in his socks.

"Sure Kenshin. Oh hey, you've got to teach me how sometime soon. I need someone there. I haven't roller-bladed in ages and I was never really at ease with it," Kaoru confessed.

"Sure I'll teach you some time," Kenshin confirmed her request, tying up the laces on his blades. "Pull me up?" he asked Kaoru, reaching out his hand.

She grasped it, leaned her weight back, and he was up, still holding her hand for a brief moment longer than was necessary, then letting go and skating towards the door.

"Let's head out of here before someone catches me skating across the gym floor," he laughed, waiting for them to catch up. 

Yahiko talked to Kenshin all the way back to the dorm hall, while Misao kidded Kaoru about the look Kenshin had given her while she was helping him up. Kaoru was relieved when they reached the dorm hall and Kenshin skated away. She was even happier when Misao left for volleyball and it was just her and Yahiko.

"Kenshin is really cool, Kaoru. At first I thought he wasn't cool enough to go out with you, but now after last night and seeing his Hiten Mitsurugi Ryuu, he definitely is. He's definitely as cool as Sano, and he may be even cooler," Yahiko praised.

Kaoru gave him a withering look. "I'm glad he meets your approval, but we're not going out, Yahiko."

"Yeah, whatever. Can I get online until it's time to go?" he asked, eyeing her laptop.

Kaoru sighed, "Sure," she curled up on the bed. "Wake me up in 45 minutes okay?" she asked, thinking of Kenshin's violet eyes with the gold flecks before she closed her own.  
  


*****************  
  


"Kaoru I met the greatest girl while you were asleep!" Yahiko broke into Kaoru's dream. "She said her name's Tsubame and she brought over food for you to try that she cooked," he sighed. "We talked for ten minutes while I ate the food. I'm going to marry her, Kaoru." he finished.

Kaoru groaned. Where was the beach? Where was Kenshin walking up from the ocean, a surf board under his arm? No where, that's where. Just her brother. "What are you talking about, Yahiko?"

"Tsubame came, but you were asleep and she said not to wake you up. She brought food for you from her cooking class, but she gave it to me instead. Don't worry, you didn't snore. Tsubame is the greatest girl I've ever met."

Kaoru grumpily glanced at the clock, deciding to ignore her brother's little infatuation for now. "Yahiko! Kenshin's coming in five minutes if he's on time!" she screeched, jumping up. "Get out so I can change! My clothes are all wrinkled! I told you to wake me up earlier!" she raged, shoving him out the door.

"Kaoru! Did you hear what I said about Tsubame?!" Yahiko asked, pounding on the door.

"Stop it Yahiko, or you're dead!" Kaoru yelled, halfway into a new pair of jeans. She rooted around in her closet for the school sweatshirt she'd bought months ago and not worn yet, satisfied at the silence from the hallway. Finding the sweatshirt, she shrugged it on over her t-shirt and washed the sleep from her face with one of Misao's baby wipes in the mirror.

"Hey, Yahiko. What are you doing out here?" she heard Kenshin's muffled voice from the hallway. Swooping around the room, she grabbed her ID from her purse and stuffed it in her pocket, reasoned she didn't need a jacket, and put her hair up in a high ponytail with the customary ribbon.

"Kaoru kicked me out. She fell asleep and she hadn't changed her clothes yet." Yahiko explained. "You'd think she'd be a little nicer about it. I am leaving after the game and all."

Just then the door flew open. 

"Hi Kenshin, I thought I heard your voice," Kaoru said nicely, giving Yahiko a death glare.

"Hey," Kenshin looked a little sheepish at the tension between the siblings.

"If you left anything in my dorm room, you better get it now," Kaoru said to Yahiko.

"Nope. Ready to go see Sano play," Yahiko said cheerfully, always glad to embarrass his sister.

Kaoru looked at him suspiciously for a moment. "Fine then." She let the door shut. "We're ready, Kenshin."

The walk to the gymnasium was uneventful. Kaoru and Yahiko were both surprised at how many people had shown up for the exhibition match.

"Is it always like this?" Yahiko asked as Kenshin handed the attendant their three tickets.

"Yup. Basketball's pretty big at this school and we won't be able to see a real game for a month yet, so this is pretty important," Kenshin answered as they walked through.

"Cool. Let's get seats in the middle so I can see, but in the front," Yahiko said eagerly as they walked through the lobby.

"No way! I'm not getting run over by some sweaty player or hit with the ball!" Kaoru protested. "I've seen them falling all over in the pros, and this is just college. What if they start to fight?"

"Spoilsport," Yahiko accused sulkily.

"I think we should just sit in the middle of the stands, Yahiko. Don't you agree, Kenshin?" Kaoru asked. They each turned to him.

"Um. Whatever you two decide is fine with me," Kenshin said, looking from one to the other.

"Don't glare at him, you're scaring him out of agreeing with me!" Yahiko accused.

"I was not glaring at him!" Kaoru accused, glaring at Yahiko.

"Battousai," a soft voice said at Kenshin's elbow as the siblings were arguing. "I'd like to speak to you for a moment."

Kenshin didn't even bother to look and see who it was. "Fine," he agreed coldly. "Kaoru. I'll be there in a moment," he told her, turning away.

Kaoru stared at him in surprise. Had Kenshin's eyes been gold, or were her eyes playing tricks on her? Losing interest in fighting with Yahiko, she let him win and followed him into the gym, glancing back at Kenshin's turned back as he talked with a black haired guy a few inches taller than him, wearing jeans and a blue jacket. Yahiko pulled Kaoru down on the bleachers and sat watching the home's team warm up shots.

"Go Sagara!" he screamed out of no where. 

The fans around him jerked in surprise. Sano looked up and waved. Yahiko waved back , nudging Kaoru, who was trying to get a glimpse of Kenshin. Sano followed her gaze, saw Kenshin and the guy talking, and frowned. Noticing Yahiko had successfully got Kaoru's attention, he smiled and waved at her before concentrating on his foul shots again.

After a few minutes, Kenshin walked into the gym and over to Yahiko and Kaoru. Kaoru watched his relaxed approach. She wondered if his eyes really had been gold. They were back to their normal violet with gold flecks, and boy did she know those.

"Hi Kenshin. Who was that?" she asked as he settled himself beside her.

"Oh, just an old friend," he replied, looking for Sano on the court.

Kaoru decided to let the matter drop. Kenshin didn't look like he was going to say anything more about the subject.

All of the players had an especially good game, even if the sound of Yahiko's yelling and cheering and rushing onto the court at halftime was a bit distracting. The home team won the exhibition match without much struggle. Aoshi Shinomori was named player of the game, and the fans rushed on to the court to celebrate. Well Yahiko rushed onto the court, dodging the refs who tried to hold him back yet again, and everyone followed. Kaoru, afraid she would lose him, plunged in after him, and Kenshin plunged in after her. Somehow, they all ended up next to a crowd of Sano admirers.

"Sanosuke!" Yahiko screamed over the crowd's yelling. "You're better than you were in high school! See you on TV! Kaoru's taking me back now!"

"Really?" Sano yelled. "Hey, wanna come to the after party?" he asked Kenshin, Kaoru, and the other twenty people around them.

"Sorry!" Kaoru yelled. "I'm taking Yahiko back to the hotel!"

Sano nodded, having heard only the words 'Yahiko' and 'hotel'.

Kenshin leaned close to Kaoru and spoke in her ear. "I'll come too. It'll be late by the time you get back. It's already dark."

Kaoru smiled and didn't even try to reply over the noise. Kenshin's lips had been right next to her ear! She'd felt his breath! So what if that was as close to her as they ever got. 

"Let's go, Yahiko!" she yelled, grabbing the sixteen year old's arm and leading him towards the gym exit through the crowd. Kenshin followed, waving at Sanosuke once over his shoulder, not really caring if he saw or not. In a choice between Kaoru or a drunken after party, it would always be Kaoru. He was sure he'd hear more about it the next morning from a hung over Sano. And it tomorrow was Sunday too. There went his day of rest. Maybe he should stay at church for a few hours longer than he had planned . . .  
  


********************  
  


"See you over Thanksgiving break!" Kaoru called again as she and Kenshin watched her family driving away. Once they'd brought Yahiko back, Ayame and Suzume had stolen Kenshin into their hotel room to play while Kaoru helped Dr. G and Yahiko pack. Since it was so late, Dr. G had dropped Kaoru and Kenshin off at the college, rather then have them ride the bus back.

"What did you do with Ayame and Suzume?" Kaoru asked Kenshin as they walked side by side to her dorm hall.

"We just talked about the aquarium and what else they did while they were here over an imaginary tea party. Oh, and they said they wanted to give Yahiko a make-over. Maybe I should have warned him," Kenshin said innocently.

"He deserves one after that game. I'm glad he won't be going to another one. You should've seen the look the refs gave me after he got past them the second time," Kaoru recalled with a smile.

Kenshin laughed. "Speaking of looks, you give Yahiko pretty impressive looks of doom when you're mad at him," Kenshin commented.

"Hey I can't very well hit the kid, he's my only sibling and he's bigger than me so it probably wouldn't even hurt him unless I had a weapon. I've perfected my look of doom over the years," Kaoru defended herself. "It's out of necessity."

"Sure," Kenshin teased.

Kaoru nudged him with her elbow. "So what do you think of my wacky family?" she asked.

"I don't think they're wacky. Well no more than my uncle. I think it was fun playing ring-around-the-rosie with Ayame and Suzume."

Kaoru laughed. "Ring-around-the-rosie?" She stared into Kenshin's eyes for a moment, then doubled up with laughter.

"What's so funny about that? I was getting in touch with my inner child," Kenshin said innocently, watching her with a grin on his face.

Kaoru looked up. "I didn't even know you knew how to play ring-around-the-rosie," she smiled.

"Everyone does," Kenshin assured her. He grabbed her hands and started turning them around in a circle. "Ring around the rosie, pocket full of - What?" he asked as Kaoru went into a hysterical bout of laughter.

"You . . . know what," she answered through her giggles.

"Aw come on. It must be too late for you to be up, you're getting hysterical," he mock-scolded, letting go of her right hand and pulling her along by her left. "Let's get you into bed."

"Stop it Kenshin. I can't stop laughing," Kaoru protested weakly, giddy from her laughter. "Wow. I needed that." She giggled again, catching up and walking at Kenshin's pace. 

Kenshin turned to her, bemused, for a second. "I guess you did. It's been a while since I heard someone laugh like that."

"It's been a while since I laughed like that. I mean, I can picture you doing it . . . but it's just so funny looking."

"Are you saying I'm funny looking?" Kenshin asked.

"Yes!" Kaoru said, before going off into gales of laughter again.

Kenshin rolled his eyes up at the night sky.

Kaoru suddenly realized that Kenshin was holding her hand and had been for the past thirty seconds and stopped laughing.

"What?" he asked, startled. "Do you see someone?"

"No. I just realized you're - " she stopped. Woah, Kaoru, potential awkward moment if you'd said that.

"I'm what?" Kenshin asked, relaxing. 

"You're - . . . never mind. I forgot," she said, with a contented giggle. Kenshin squeezed her hand. They walked the rest of the way in silence.

"See you, Kaoru. I better get back to the dorm before Sano does. If he's drunk, I don't want him puking on my side of the room," Kenshin half joked, releasing her hand.

"See ya, Kenshin." Kaoru smiled, opened the dorm hall door with her card, and let the door shut behind her. Happy, she practically skipped up the stairs and into her room. Misao was lying asleep, curled under the covers. Still smiling, she changed into her nightclothes and was just about to turn off the light, when she noticed a note on the floor near the door. 'It must have been there the whole time,' Kaoru reflected, picking it up, flicking the switch of the main lights, and plopping down on her bed. She turned on her bedside lamp and opened the note.

'Stay away from Kenshin Himura or the reason you quit kendo will come out. Basketball.'

Kaoru blanched. Who knew? Who knew about what had happened the night of Sano's last high school home game? If it got out, her whole new life at college would be ruined. She could never look Kenshin in the eye again. She couldn't bear imagining the look in Misao's eyes when she found out. But the person couldn't really know, Kaoru reasoned. Why would they want her to stay away from Kenshin anyway? There was no reason she could think of. No one she could think of who would do something like this.  
  


****************  
  


The next two weeks passed slowly for Kaoru. The notes kept coming until it became clear to her that who ever was sending them did know what had happened back in high school. Why would they want her to stay away from Kenshin? He had nothing to do with it. Sano hadn't even met him then. 

Sano. 

She'd felt like it had been all his fault back then, that was the real reason they'd broken up. Of course she knew it hadn't been his fault. She'd always known. Too bad she hadn't let herself stop blaming him until after he went off to college. Out of sight, out of mind. He reminded her of it. 

It was also too bad she couldn't stop blaming herself. Kaoru didn't think she could deal with more people blaming her. She had the guilt of her parents death on top of the high school guilt. She didn't know if she could take anymore alone. And alone it would have to be. She couldn't bring Yahiko in on it, she felt guilty enough that she couldn't be more of a mother figure to him as it was. 

When the note came saying the writer wanted Kenshin for themselves, Kaoru decided the easiest and most sensible thing would be to quit the kendo club. She could still practice on her own. She just wouldn't deal with Kenshin. She knew that he liked her, she just couldn't quite believe it. He'd get over it. She wondered if she would.

So Kaoru went to kendo practice as usual on Tuesday, but she was careful not to catch Kenshin's eye. She decided to go all out on this, her last sparring match. She actually beat Sae, the second strongest of the other women in the club. Only Shurra left to conquer, but that wouldn't be happening, would it? She scolded herself. 

She took a long hot shower in the locker room. 'This is the last time I'll be in here,' she told herself. She would get Sano to tell Kenshin she was quitting. So it was cowardly. She wasn't feeling especially brave lately, hadn't been since the notes started coming. 

Kaoru walked out into the gym and gave it a last glance. Slipping on her jacket, she turned off the lights and stepped out. She wondered idly if she'd ever walk down that same hallway again. 

Kenshin came out of the guys' locker room as she was passing. He smiled. "Are you alright, Kaoru? You seemed a little distant today, though you did well fighting Sae," he drifted off, noticing the look in her eyes.

Kaoru decided she my as well tell him to his face. "I'm quitting kendo, Kenshin. I'm sorry." She walked away. She didn't hear Kenshin's footsteps following her. She thought that was okay.

Kenshin was stunned. He mentally kicked himself for letting Kaoru get more than ten feet away from him. She'd had such a horrible look on her face though. So sad . . .

"Kaoru! Why?" he asked snapping out of his daze and rushing up to her.

"Leave it alone, Kenshin. My past is catching up to me, that's all." Kaoru sighed.

Kenshin gave a start. It sounded like something he would've said. He wondered if it was his fault she was quitting. "Kaoru, you love kendo. I know you don't want to quit, so why are you?" he asked.

"Just leave me alone, Kenshin. I'm sorry I can't compete this weekend like I said I would."

Kenshin was struck by how wrong her voice sounded. "Why Kaoru?"

"It's none of your business," she told him flatly, looking down at the ground and not across at him.

"I care about you, Kaoru, so it is my business." Kenshin said, bravely risking her wrath. At least that truth was out. Now maybe they could get somewhere.

"Look Kenshin, this has nothing to do with you!" Kaoru yelled, finally looking at him. "It's something I have to deal with by myself. I'd appreciate it if you got out of my way," she ordered, throwing one of her glares upon him.

Kenshin gulped. So this was what if felt like to be on the receiving end of Kaoru's wrath. Well at least she felt comfortable enough around him to yell at him and tell him how she felt. It was unfortunate that she was feeling pretty pissed off, but he wasn't about to let her quit kendo and walk out of his life without a damned good reason. He wondered just how he was going to get that reason out of her.

Kaoru suddenly realized that she'd just yelled at Kenshin, the last person in the world she'd wanted to end up furious with. Her anger crumpled. "I'm sorry, Kenshin," she apologized, feeling tears well up in her eyes. Turning, she shut her eyes and started to walk away, but she felt arms around her, turning her around and pulling her towards a warm body.

"Kaoru. I want you to tell me." Kenshin said softly, holding her to him, feeling her sobs as she cried against his chest. He let his fingers drift through her hair. In a few minutes her sobs shrank to sniffs and she pulled away a little, looking up at him. "Does it have anything to do with you quitting kendo before?" he asked.

"Sano must have hinted then." Kaoru stated, her voice thick from crying.

Kenshin nodded, releasing her and pulling out a pack of tissues from his pocket, left over from the cold he'd had a couple days ago. He gave her the pack.

"I'll tell you then, Kenshin. I just hope you won't hate me afterwards." She blew her nose quite loudly and unladylike.

"I could never hate you, Kaoru." Kenshin said sincerely.

"Alright then." Kaoru said, taking a deep breath and leaning back against the wall. "I was sixteen in eleventh grade ," she said to a spot just over Kenshin's shoulder. "It was the end of basketball season and I'd been going out with Sano for three and a half months. He was the star of the basketball team and they'd just won the game that would send them to a win at states," she half smiled. "I was really proud of him. . . .  
  


"Hey, Kaoru, congrats on Sano winning."

Kaoru blushed. "Why are you congratulating me? He did it."

"Yeah, but you two are a couple. Just tell him I said hi. I can't go to the party tonight."

"Oh, I'm not going either. I've got a test to study for and that kind of party isn't really my thing anyway."

"Damn. That must be a really important test. You have a way to get home?"

"I'd driven there alone and stayed later than I'd planned on after the game, talking to some friends. There'd been a fight after the game, and we were gossiping about who'd been in it and who'd won. You know how high school was. Sano got trucked off by some of his friends from the team for a party, but I said I didn't want to go, I had a big history test on Monday that I needed all weekend to study for." 

Kaoru and her friend, really one of Sano's friends, walked out to the parking lot into the crisp spring night.

"I didn't realize we'd stayed so late. I better hurry home before my mom kills me. This is my car. See you Monday, Kaoru," she said, unlocking her car door and slipping into the driver's seat, tossing her purse in the passenger's seat.

"Yeah, see you. Hey, who was in that fight right after the game? I didn't see a thing."

"Oh I was right there. It was the twins Jordan and Johnny Smith, you know them? And then Christian Taylor and Scott Leone. They won against five of the guys from Chested, but Johnny and Scott got pretty beat up. They might all get suspended, I don't know for sure."

Kaoru mulled the names over in her mind, trying to place Scott. "Well I hope they aren't and that they don't get in too much trouble. The twins are always moaning about how strict their parents are."

"Yeah. I swear they make half of it up, but listen, I've really gotta go. Are you gonna be okay here in the dark?"

"Yeah, my car's right over there. See ya."

The other girl shrugged and peeled out of the parking lot.  
  


By the time I got to where I'd parked my car it was only me in the parking lot. I wasn't worried though, because it was lit and people just don't think bad stuff can happen to them until it does," she glanced into his eyes for a moment and stayed focused on them.

"It was hot, so I'd unlocked the back of the car first to stuff my jacket bact there when I heard snickers. I whipped around and saw a gang of kids from the school we'd beat, all looking at me wrong. They were all drunk. They said they'd seen me talk to Sano and kiss him goodbye after the game. They said they wanted to get him back for taking the championship away from their school. That they'd had money riding on the game. They-they were going to assault me, rape me probably. I don't know."  
  


"Stay away from me," Kaoru said shakily, knowing they wouldn't.

"Aw come on honey, we don't mean any harm."

"Yeah, we just wanna play."

"I had a bokken from training Yahiko that morning. It was in the back seat. I grabbed it and fought them off, screaming my head off for help when I could, because there were so many of them." she paused. Her breathing had gotten a little out of control. When it had slowed, she continued. "I could hear people coming, but there was this one guy that must've had martial arts training or something. . . Two of the guys had gotten back up and grabbed me, holding me so I couldn't move." 

Kaoru struggled to break free of their grasps, holding on to the shinai with all her might. She knew it was her only hope.

"You're not getting away, bitch."

"See that guy over there? He's gonna mess you up real bad. That weird kung-foo you do with that stick of yours isn't going to help."

"Somebody help me!" Kaoru screamed out as she struggled. But she knew that even if someone did hear her, they wouldn't get there in time.  
  


She sank slowly down on to the floor. "At the last second, I hit one of them away, but it was too late to draw the bokken out in front of me, so I let the guy run into the hilt . . . He doubled over and fell slowly on to the blacktop. The other guys ran and part of the crowd chased them. I was okay, a few bruises, a black eye, brush burns. . ."  
  


Hands lifted the weight of her attacker off of her. They grabbed her wrists and pulled her up. The bokken clattered to the ground.

"Oh my God, kid! Are you okay?"

"I-I'm fine." Kaoru managed shakily. She winced as a bolt of pain shot through her knee and she almost collapsed. The man supported her.

"Did you do all that with a stick? You've got guts kid."

"Somebody call an ambulance! I think this kid might be hurt bad. Looks like he tried to attack her and ran into the butt of that stick thing the girl had."  
  


"But the kid . . . It had gone right into his stomach, and he died from complications a few hours later. . . . There was never any question that it was self-defense, that he shouldn't have died, but I remember the look on his parents' faces at the hearing."   
  


"Kaoru, let's go home," Dr. G whispered in her ear. He slipped an arm around his niece's waist and helped her stand.

"Did you see that way they looked at me?" Kaoru asked, staring at the retreating backs of the kid's parents as they exited the courtroom to face the press. 

"Honey, let's go home. Yahiko and your cousins are waiting."

"Did you see the way they looked at me?" she asked again, paying no attention to him. "They hate me and I can't blame them. I hate myself."

"Don't say that. Kaoru, you have to pull yourself together. The press will be outside."

"I don't care." Kaoru choked out, tears coming to her eyes.

Suddenly the girl she'd been talking to the night of the basketball game rushed up to her. She was there because she'd had to testify. She hugged Kaoru and sobbed. "I'm so sorry. It's all my fault."

Kaoru snapped out of her daze, confused. "It's not your fault."

"I shouldn't have left you all alone that night. I'm so sorry, Kaoru. Can you forgive me?"

"I forgive you." Kaoru said softly, the soothing nature in her coming out. "It was never your fault. It's my fault."

"Don't you ever say that," the girl said fiercely, pulling away from Kaoru. "If only that boy hadn't been so dumb. He ruined everything." The last word was a sob.

"Excuse me, miss. You have to start leaving now."

The girl nodded. "I'm still sorry, Kaoru." She turned and walked away.

"You too, Dr. Gensai." The official said in an apologetic tone.

"And sometimes I wake up from a nightmare and I have blood on my hands. It can't be true because there was never any blood from him that night. . . . Do you hate me now, Kenshin?" she asked, looking up. She caught the look of horror on his face, looked down at her hands, and wept softly.

Kenshin was horrified that she'd had to go through so much. It was different for him, but she was too good a person to deserve the guilt. She shouldn't have to live with it. How could he tell her that he knew how she felt from experience, but his wasn't quite so innocent as hers? "Kaoru." Kenshin said, alarmed that she was crying again. He got down on his knees in front of her. "Kaoru."

She looked up at him.

"Kaoru, I told you I could never hate you." he reminded her.

"Kenshin. Thank-you." Kaoru said, hugging him, tears slowing down.

He let her tears subside for a few minutes, wrapping her in his arms and rubbing her back. "It was fate," he said simply once she had calmed down. "But I still don't understand why you have to quit kendo."

"Oh." Kaoru said, sounding a bit embarrassed and coloring even more than from her tears. She pulled away from him. "Someone was jealous of you and me and they've been sending me these notes for the past couple weeks. They just got me so worked up . . ." "I'm sorry, Kaoru," Kenshin said, regretful that he'd caused her so much pain, even if he hadn't known about it.

"Don't be, Kenshin. It wasn't your fault. I don't know what the person was thinking. There's not really much to be jealous about. Anyway, I see now that quitting kendo wouldn't really help anything." She sighed unhappily.

"First of all, I hope there is something between us to be jealous of," Kenshin said, leaning forward and brushing her forehead with a light kiss. "But you can't quit, Kaoru. That would be giving in." He frowned. "I wish I knew who it was."

Kaoru smiled up at him. He'd kissed her. Why did Kenshin always make her feel so much better? "That's okay. I may as well be the one to tell everyone before whoever it is does. It's not like the story's that much of a secret. It was in the paper. I do want Misao to hear it from me first though."

"If you're sure, Kaoru. I'm behind you all the way." Kenshin said simply.

"Yes, I'm sure. Thanks, Kenshin." Kaoru breathed. "I feel a whole lot better, more controlled. I guess I was just bottling it up inside."

"Promise me you'll tell me everything from now on."

"I promise, Kenshin." 

"Alright. Can I walk you back to your dorm room now?"

"Sure, Kenshin." Kaoru agreed, letting him pull her up. 

They walked back in silence. Kenshin wondered if she liked him more than a friend. He sure had almost come out and said 'Kaoru, I love you.' She'd been so upset though, he doubted if she'd caught on to it. He did want to walk her back to her room now, and not just the building. Maybe he'd get the chance to see one of the notes for himself. But there was no note in the doorway to Kaoru's room. Misao wasn't there either. Kenshin thought that was just fine though. She was probably at volleyball practice or out partying with Sano. The two had really hit it off in the two weeks since Kaoru's birthday and Sano's exhibition game, even though Sano did complain about her winning his fair share of gambling money.

"Thanks for everything, Kenshin." Kaoru said, giving him a hug and standing back to look at him.

Kenshin just smiled.

She leaned forward, kissed his cheek, and looked up into his eyes.

He looked down into the dark blue eyes he'd found himself dreaming of lately, even when he was awake. "Kaoru, do you like me?" he asked, immediately wishing he hadn't said something so dumb.

Kaoru looked surprised. "Of course I do." She wondered what Kenshin was getting at. Well he could get at whatever he wanted. He was just too dreamy for words sometimes. See, there she was, having relived that horrible night not ten minutes ago and already thinking about how dreamy he was. She'd never gotten over it that quickly before. He really was a miracle man. She found out what he was getting at when he tilted her chin up with his hand and kissed her. Surprised, happy, pleased, she responded. It was a soft, innocent kiss, a perfect first one.

"Sorry, Kaoru." Kenshin said when it was broken. "I've been wanting to do that for a while."

Kaoru smiled. "Well I'm not sorry," she replied, reaching up and wrapping her arms around his neck. She'd never had the guts to do that with a guy before. She just felt extremely relaxed around him. Closing her eyes, she felt him wrap an arm around her waist and pull her closer to him just before another kiss, this one deeper and longer.

"Well I'll give you time to think. See you after kendo day after tomorrow, okay?" Kenshin asked, releasing her, wanting to think about what had just happened.

"Okay," Kaoru agreed. She felt special and at ease, as if he walked her home and they parted with a kiss everyday. They shared another light kiss before he turned away and Kaoru went inside her dorm room.

Kenshin wondered why he couldn't get up the nerve to tell her that he knew how it felt, the guilt, because he'd killed before. He supposed he didn't want to shatter that image she had of him. He hoped for Kaoru's sake that Misao would be understanding. If she wasn't, he supposed he'd have to make her understand, but he was confident Misao was a better friend than that.  
  


***********************  
  


Kaoru was nervous as she waited for Misao to come back from wherever she was. Misao was hanging around Sano a lot lately, at first because of his connection to Aoshi, but now, just because she liked him and his friends. Kaoru hoped Misao wasn't drinking too. As long as she didn't come home drunk, Kaoru supposed it was okay. Sure, Misao was a little behind in her studies, but wasn't everyone lately? And who was Kaoru to criticize the behavior of her roommate? It wasn't not like she was Misao's mother. Kaoru just hoped she wasn't out drinking with Sano, because then she could be a while.

She need not have worried, Misao came practically skipping in around ten o'clock, saying something about a party with her volleyball team. Kaoru, who had been studying for her chemistry lab, tried to act her usual cheerful self, but Misao saw through the cheerful facade on her face right away.

"What's wrong, Kaoru?" she asked, plopping down on the bed next to her. "Is this about kendo? I know you've been worried about it lately for some reason. I mentioned it and you went all pale. You're not going to quit again, are you?"

"No. I'm not going to quit again. But it is about why I quit the first time."

"Really? Well then tell me because I've been waiting for you to tell me since we first met practically. Sano has hinted that it would be good for you if you got it out. Come on Kaoru, you've got to tell me. We all have our secrets, but none that should be shared with only Sano." Misao reassured with her light teasing, looking earnestly over at Kaoru.

Kaoru took a deep breath and slowly narrated the story. By the time it was over, both she and Misao were crying and Misao was furious with whoever was blackmailing her. Once they had settled down, Kaoru felt much better about the whole situation, as if yet another burden had been lifted. She lay in her bed, staring up at the ceiling, listening to Misao's quiet breathing.

"Kaoru?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm gonna get that blackmailer."

"You don't have to you know. Now that I've told, she can't hurt me."

"Yeah, but she doesn't know that. I'm going to watch our hall and see who's leaving the notes tomorrow. You don't think Himura will tell anyone that you told him, do you? I don't want him to blow my cover." Misao worried.

"He won't tell anyone." Kaoru assured her.

"Cool." There was a moment of silence. "You know, I like the fact that this has brought you and Himura closer together. I didn't think either of you were going to do anything about your mutual attraction."

Kaoru smiled into the dark. "Is it really that obvious?"

"Yes! Everyone who sees you two around each other knows." Misao sighed dreamily. "I swear you were meant for each other. You just . . . fit together. I wish Aoshi would come to his senses and admit that we fit together," she pouted.

  
  


A/N - Well that's that. I hope you liked it. Tell me if you did with a review. And please check out my other Rurouni Kenshin story if you liked this one. It's called Silver Cross. Just click on my name at the top of the screen and check it out. The chapters are just as long. . . . *hint hint* 

Please review!


	3. Advice on Women for Sano and Aoshi

Disclaimer - Did you know I always type disclaimer wrong? Dicsclaimer, discalmer. What was I saying? Oh. I don't own Rurouni Kenshin. Yeah, and sometimes I start to type Kenshin. Kehnsin.  
  


A/N - Thanks for all the reviews again. I'm still in shock that I have such great reviewers! Oh, this chapter's a little longer than the previous ones, just because there's a big scene coming up that's not written yet. I'm getting there though, and I know you'll love it! But for now, here's to the wonderful reviewers!  


JML - Did I say bokken? I meant shinai. I really did. That's what I originally had in there. I forget why I changed it....

flyinangel777 - I think Kenshin's the sweetest guy too, and you'll be finding more about his past in a bit, LoL.

ai so - Glad you think my story is original. I know a lot of other college fics have been done, and they're pretty good too. I feel special! :-)

lein-kenkoishii - There's a vendetta going out against the blackmailer by the reviewers, LoL. Cool that you read Silver Cross too. That story's my other baby, LoL.

kleptomaniac sam - I love your subliminal message! You made me crack up! Laughing, not actually go crazy. And I'm not telling you! :-)

ThugLife1 - I'm hurryin, I'm hurryin.

Sara - Glad you think my fic is good. You won't be finding out the ending for a while though . . .

vinmy fer - Well here's the update!

Nim - Wow. You're the only reviewer that mentioned feeling bad for Kaoru. I thought it would be different if she was the one who did something bad for a change. Not that Kenshin doesn't have a deep, dark past. LoL.

aglaia102 - You're welcome. Writing is fun!

  
  
  
  


Quondam Mistakes

Chapter 3 - Advice on Women for Sano and Aoshi

The next night, Kaoru was shaken awake. Opening her eyes blearily, she squinted up at the person who dared disturb her slumber.

"Kaoru. Wake up. I need your help with Sano," a voice hissed.

"Misao?" Kaoru sat up, glancing over at the clock. "Misao. It's four o'clock in the morning. Are you just getting back?"

"I need your help. Sano's drunk and I can't get him back to his dorm without you. I'm tired from dragging him this far. He'll get kicked off the basketball team if he's caught, Kaoru."

Kaoru got up, grumbling, and drew on her robe. "I only went to bed three hours ago. Why'd you let him drink then?" she asked, irate, fumbling around to for a pair of shoes.

"I'm sorry, Kaoru. I was with Aoshi, but he said he had to leave when the drinking started. Then that Megumi girl left all mad, so I went searching for Sano because he must have ticked her off, and he was drunk. Hurry, Kaoru, I don't want to leave him down there for long. He might start singing again." Misao said worriedly.

"Fine." Kaoru said, sticking her room card in the back of her pajamas along with her school ID and following Misao out the door.

"Where is he?" she hissed at Misao once they were outside. Misao was rummaging around behind a bush on the side of the building.

"I left him here!" Misao said frantically. "Where could he have wandered off to? Come down here and help me find him. He might just be asleep."

Kaoru sighed and took a step forward, but stopped, suddenly smelling alcohol. Turning around, she found herself staring up at a wobbling Sano.

"Hey, Missy," he said loudly. "Are you drunk too?" he asked, listing over to the left. Kaoru dove to support him, leaning his arm over her shoulder.

"Misao!" she whisper-shouted. "He's over here." She was relieved when Misao hurried over. Sano was heavy. She wondered how petite Misao had managed to haul Sano from wherever they had been. 

"Missy? Why are there two of you?" Sano asked again loudly.

"Shhh, Sano. Someone will hear us and then you won't get to play basketball anymore." Misao scolded, coming over to support Sano's other side. "You have to talk to him like he's a little kid," she explained to Kaoru apologetically.

"Why won't I get to play basketball anymore?" Sano whined, but in a quieter voice.

"Because they'll find out that you've been bad," Misao explained. "Now let's go to your room. If you're in your room you'll be safe."

"Really?" Sano marveled. "Why did Meggie leave me?"

"You were being insensitive to her, Sano. Let's walk this way," she said, turning them in the direction of Sano's dorm hall.

"You're not going to leave Kenshin, are you, Kaoru?" Sano asked. "Like Meggie left me?"

"No, Sano," Kaoru reassured. "I hope Kenshin's awake to take care of you when we get you there."

The girls struggled along the walkways to the dorm hall, ducking behind some tall shrubbery when they saw a patrolling cop. Sano tried to sing, but Kaoru yanked him down and clamped a hand over his mouth. After a few minutes, Misao peeked out and gave the all clear signal. They started walking again.

"Why did you do that, Missy? I wanted to sing about how Megumi Takani left me all alone," Sano asked, injured.

"Because if you sing, you won't be able to play basketball anymore," Kaoru threatened again.

"Is that true, weasel girl?" Sano asked.

Misao hit him over the head. "I am not a weasel, Sanosuke Sagara! Don't call me one or I'll call that policeman and he'll never let you play basketball again," Misao warned.

"Oww!" Sano complained. "Why did you hit me?" he asked, tears coming to his eyes.

"Because you were rude. Now do you have your room card so we can get in your building?" Misao asked patiently as they had reached the door.

A tear drifted down Sano's face. "It's in one of my pockets. I don't know which one. You hurt my feelings," he accused.

"I did not!" Misao argued.

"Just say you're sorry," Kaoru ordered, Misao, reaching in the pocket closest to her and fumbling around for the passkey.

Sano laughed. "You're tickling my leg, Missy."

"Yes!" Kaoru said, finding the passkey and slipping it into the lock on the door. Opening it, she and Misao rushed Sano in and shut the door behind then, breathing a bit easier. "Now, Sano, we're going to climb the mountain," she told him, pointing to the stairs. "Do you think you can make it?"

"What's at the top?" Sano asked.

"The biggest surprise ever," Misao lied. "And I'm sorry I hit you, Sanosuke."

"Really?" Sano asked, with a sniff. 

Misao smiled up at him. "Really."

"Ok. I'm going up," Sano announced with the bravery of a small child about to embark on an imaginary adventure. He stepped away from the girls and began crawling up the stairs. Kaoru would have found the whole situation humorous, if she hadn't been afraid that a RN would hear them and wake up. She didn't want to know what the repercussions would be if they were caught. For one thing, Sano would probably never forgive her when he was sober and he found out that he couldn't play basketball because she couldn't hide him well enough. Kaoru could only hope that Kenshin was home. 'Where else would he be? Unless he's spending the night in a girl's dorm. Yeah right. It's not like Kenshin would ever do that. It's not like you have any claim on him. Stop thinking about stuff like that, Kaoru,' she chided herself, hurrying to stand by Sano, making sure he didn't fall on his way up the stairs. 'Jealousy doesn't become you.' 

"It's the first door on the left, Kaoru. We'd better make a break for it as soon as Sano gets up these stairs," Misao broke Kaoru's revelry. They were almost to the top. 

Sano reached the last stair and lay down. "This place looks familiar. Hey, don't I live here? Where's the surprise?" he mumbled, yawning.

"It's in your dorm room, hon," Kaoru sighed. "Now get up so you can walk just a few steps and you'll be there," she encouraged.

Sano stayed down. "Sorry. I'm just so tired," he said, just before he drifted off.

"Ugh!" Misao said, frustrated, grabbing one of his arms. "We'll have to drag him the rest of the way."

Kaoru nodded and grabbed his other arm. Reaching the door, they stopped for a break.

"Knock already so we can get back to our own dorm room before we get caught," Misao whispered.

"No. The RN might hear us. Besides, I've got the passkey, remember?" Kaoru reminded her, slipping it in the lock and quietly opening the door.

"Wake Kenshin up so he can help us." Misao instructed once they'd dragged Sano in and shut the door. "I'd feel guilty leaving the poor guy on the floor like this."

"Okay." Kaoru walked over to the sleeping form completely under the covers. 'He doesn't snore,' she found herself thinking. Pulling back the covers, she shook his shoulders once, drawing back as he began to stir. She didn't know if he was one of the people that wake up swinging. "Kenshin," she whispered. "Kenshin, wake up."

He opened his eyes, squinting to focus. "Kaoru?"

"Kenshin. We've brought Sanosuke back. He's drunk. Can you help us get him into bed?"

"Again?" he muttered, sitting up, yawning. Awareness flooded into his eyes when he saw a now awake Sano sitting on the floor muttering something to Misao. "Misao? What happened?" he asked, pulling back the covers and slipping out of bed in his pajama bottoms and t-shirt.

"Kenshin? Are you the surprise?" Sano asked, hearing his voice and turning towards it.

"Surprise?"

"We told him that so he would climb up the stairs by himself." Kaoru whispered to Kenshin. "Just play along."

"Sure am, Sano. Why are you drunk?" 

Sano frowned. "It's all Meggie's fault. I was at the party with the weasel. I mean, Misao," he corrected, casting a fearful glance towards her. "And Meggie was there, but she left me. Then Misao hurt my feelings and Kaoru tickled my leg. Then I had to climb the mountain. Now I'm here. I don't feel so good though, Kenshin."

Kenshin reached down next to the desk and then walked over to Sano, handing him the trash can. "What's he talking about?" he asked the girls.

Kaoru and Misao explained what had happened.

Kenshin sighed. "Sorry about this. Sano doesn't usually drink this much during the school year. He knows he's underage. He's really stressed lately over Megumi and basketball and his classes. He's behind and he has to keep his grades up to stay on the team," he explained. "You two had better leave before you get in trouble. The RN on this floor has the room right next to this one and he's almost caught Sano before."

"Alright. Thanks for taking over for us, Himura. I'll go check and make sure the coast is clear. See ya Sanosuke." Misao said, moving towards the door. "I'll give you the signal in a minute, Kaoru." She disappeared outside.

Sano waved before passing out on the floor and starting to snore loudly.

Kaoru walked past Kenshin to wait near the door. "I want you to know that Misao took the news about kendo fine. She doesn't think it was my fault at all. In fact, she wants to get the blackmailer." She smiled.

"Have there been anymore notes?" Kenshin asked. 

"Nah. One will probably come tomorrow though. They don't usually come on the days that I'm at kendo practice," Kaoru told him.

"Are you okay?" Kenshin asked, stepping over Sano and close to her. He wondered if this was the moment to tell her that he had killed before. He sensed that if he didn't the moment would be lost and it would come out at the wrong time.

"I'm fine Kenshin, thanks to you."

"Kaoru-"

Kenshin was interrupted by a soft knock at the door. "Let's go, Kaoru. The RN must have heard something. He's snooping around. We have to leave now or I can't be sure we won't be caught," she whispered through the door.

"Will you two be okay on the way back?" Kenshin asked, worried. "Maybe I should come with you."

"No, Sano needs you. If they come in and Sano's the only one here you'll be in big trouble, Kenshin. We'll be fine." Kaoru assured him, slipping out the door.

Kenshin sighed. He wondered when he'd get the chance to tell Kaoru his past. He decided he'd better put the moment off and wait until they knew each other better. He wasn't sure how she would react.  
  


*****************************  
  


"Kenshin, I'm never getting drunk again. No more sake." Sano groaned the next morning, sitting up in bed, blearily watching Kenshin rushing around trying to find his textbooks.

"You better not. It's really dumb, Sano. One of these days, no one's going to be around to bail you out." Kenshin warned, finding his textbook and searching through the closet for his jacket.

"Don't talk so loud, Kenshin." Sano moaned. "And I know what you're saying is true. Besides, Meggie doesn't really appreciate it when I have a cold one once in a while. Hey, what did I say last night?"

"You were really out of it man. It was kinda embarrassing. You kept going on about how Megumi left you and Misao and Kaoru said you kept trying to sing." Kenshin reported, finding his jacket and shrugging into it.

"That bad? And Weasel and Missy were there? Megumi is making me pathetic, Kenshin. Before you know it I'll be groveling at her feet. She's been really standoffish ever since I met her, but I thought she was just playing hard to get. Now I'm not so sure what the deal is with her."

"I'm sorry for you and all, but what's that got to do with me, Sano?" Kenshin asked, tossing his books inside his back pack and starting the hunt for his notebooks. 

"Well women like you, Kenshin. I was wondering if you'd do a friend a favor and kinda befriend Meg and put in a good word for me. I've introduced you two before and you got along, didn't you?"

"Forget it, Sano. She tried to use me to make you jealous. I've stayed away from her ever since. I'm not going to seek her out." Kenshin shook his head.

"Aww come on, Kenshin! Ow . . ." Sano moaned the last, holding his head. "I'm your best friend. Help a brother out."

"Sano, I am not going to make friends with Megumi just to tell her she should go out with you. She's one year ahead of us and I never see her except when she's with you. Plus I don't like to get involved in other people's love lives. I've got my own to worry about."

"Kenshin, do you even have a love life?" Sano asked, rolling his eyes. "Have you even kissed Missy yet?"

"Um, yeah." Kenshin admitted.

"Wow! I didn't think you had it in you." Sano said, impressed.

"Not a good way to win any favors from me, Sano." Kenshin frowned, secretly pleased Sano was impressed that he had kissed Kaoru.

Sanosuke grinned through his hangover. "Point taken. Please help me out with Meg though, Kenshin. I'll owe you a big favor."

Kenshin scoffed, finally locating the last of his notebooks and zipping up his backpack. "You already owe me a big favor for watching out for you last night, and about three other nights as I remember." 

I'm begging you Kenshin." Sano pleaded, figuring he could get him to crack pretty soon.

". . . Do you really think women like me?" Kenshin asked, toying around with the idea in his mind.

"Sure, most of them do. It must be your manners, I dunno. Come on Kenshin, just get her to trust you and put in a few words for me. It shouldn't take that long." Sano whined.

"No." Kenshin said decisively.

Sano knew he almost had Kenshin won over now. If he added in some bodily harm, the whole thing could work. He wondered if he'd said anything Misao could blackmail him with. God, having a blackout was scary.

"Please, Kenshin?" Sano asked, picking up his pillow.

Kenshin wondered if Sano was going to hit him with it. "No way. I gotta get to class now Sano, don't be late for your first one at eleven. You should be okay by then." Kenshin shouldered his pack and headed for the door.

Sano hit himself in the head with his pillow so hard that his head bounced off the wall.

"What are you doing?" Kenshin asked.

Sano blinked the dazed look from his eyes. "Self torture until you give in." Sano answered, hitting himself upside the head again and again as Kenshin watched, an incredulous look upon his face.

Kenshin rolled his eyes and glanced at his watch. "Fine, Sano, I'll do it."

"Yes!" Sano cheered, instantly regretting talking too loud when his head pounded worse than before.

"But only until I put in a good word once; and if Megumi gets in the way of me and Kaoru, you're going to be in big big big trouble. You got that?"

"Sure, Kenshin. Listen, thanks a lot man. I owe you."

"Yeah, you do. And you can start by not drinking until this is over, or the deal's off. I hear one word about it and I tell Megumi the whole story." 

"Okay, deal." Sano agreed more soberly, his hangover lowering his spirits once again.

"Oh kuso, I've gotta jog to get to class now." Kenshin screeched, tearing out the door.

Sano leaned back and turned the tv on. He figured he had Kenshin practically wrapped around his little finger.  
  


****************************  
  


Shurra grinned. "You beat me fair and square, Kamiya. I knew I'd see this day come someday soon. Looks like you're the queen of the kendo club now," she panted, walking over to the next mat and starting her warm down exercises with the bokken.

"Thanks for the compliment. I swear I wouldn't be able to beat you yet if you could use your nun-chucks in a legal match." Kaoru waved off her praise and started on her warm down exercises as well. It did feel mighty damn good beating Shurra though. She'd worked hard the whole time she'd been in the club to finally be able to beat Shurra. She wondered if she could do it again. She thought that maybe she could.

"Nice job. Kaoru Kamiya, isn't it?" A smug male voice asked from behind Kaoru. "Makoto Shishio," the voice continued, the person walking into her left side vision. "Pleased to meet you," the tall, tan skinned young man said.

Kaoru nodded and finished her set of ten. She extended her hand and they shook. "Nice to meet you too."

"Just wanted to introduce myself." he continued. "You have been in the club for a while now and I felt guilty not introducing myself sooner, being the vice president and all. Now seemed like the perfect opportunity. How are you liking it? Fitting in?" he asked.

There was something about him that was slightly off. Of course Kaoru knew who he was, one of the few other girls, Yumi, who was also slightly spooky, was going out with him. She talked about him all the time in the locker room. Kaoru preferred to stay away from the locker room when she knew Yumi was there. From what she'd heard from Yumi, he was a junior and had been upset that he had not been nominated as head of the club by the previous president. Yumi sympathized with him, but could not deny that Kenshin had been the better choice, even if he had only been a freshman at the time. He proved to be an excellent leader of the club and organizer of club events.

"I love the club." Kaoru answered him. "It's a pleasure being a part of it."

"Sorry to but in, but what else is she supposed to say, Shishio?" Shurra laughed, having finished her warm down. 

Kaoru was puzzled to notice that Shishio stiffened slightly and Shurra's tone, while light, held a tenseness behind it. Was there something going on between him and Shurra, or did he merely resent the fact that she had butted into the conversation?

"That she hates it?" Shurra continued. "Anyway, you saw her beat me fair and square. I'd say that's fitting into the club. She's already been through Sae and Yumi. I can't wait to see her take you on one of these days."

Kaoru laughed. "You can't say that I'd even have a chance of beating him."

"Nah, but it would be interesting." Shurra admitted.

"I'm glad you think so." Makoto Shishio frowned. "Later, Shurra. See you around, Kaoru." He walked away in the general direction of Yumi, who was chatting with a cornered Soujiro.

Kaoru turned to Shurra in surprise. "You don't like him much, do you?" she guessed. "You practically chased him away."

"Oh. You can tell?" Shurra asked wryly. "To tell the truth I can't stand the guy. He's got no honor and he hates Himura. He'd split the club in two and have people rallying to support him for club president if he could. What a spoiled rich brat," she spat out. "I can't stand people like him," she admitted, watching Shishio take Yumi from Soujiro who looked quite relieved. "I'm headed out early today, got a exam to study for. You coming?" she asked, turning back to Kaoru.

"I think I'll just finish up my warm downs. See ya."

"Okay. Great job today by the way. I went all out." Shurra congratulated, turning and walking to the women's locker room entrance.

Kaoru wondered about the friction between Shurra and Shishio. She decided she'd have to ask Kenshin herself about Makoto Shishio. Shurra didn't seem the type to hold a grudge for no reason. Shaking her head, she pushed the thoughts out of her mind. She had finally beat Shurra! It felt good to have confirmation that she really was improving with each day that she put in practice time. Finishing up her, warm downs, she headed for the locker room, but changed her mind about changing back into casual clothes. She grabbed only her ID card, stuffing it into her sweat pants pocket.

Kaoru was on an adrenaline high and she knew it. There wasn't anything that could bring her down now! Humming, she left the locker room and decided a jog would do her some good. She'd been getting lazy about that anyway, relying on kendo club as her only exercise. Besides, the campus was really quite scenic and she didn't know how long it would be before the snow started and she wouldn't be jogging outside anymore. Kenshin walked her back to her dorm room more often than not, but Kaoru peeked her head into the gym and saw that he was involved demonstrating a technique to another club member. She caught his eye, waved, and left. He'd get over it.

They'd had an early meeting, so Kaoru figured she had a half hour of light left. She headed in the direction of the shady, quiet neighborhoods, away from the city of Baltimore. She decided to jog fast for ten minutes, that should be a little over a mile, then she'd jog at a cool down pace for a few minutes and head back at a reasonable jog. As she ran along up the road, she wondered if Misao was any closer to catching the blackmailer. Misao refused to tell her of her progress, but she had mentioned two more notes.

Sano seemed to have sobered down lately. She supposed Kenshin had got on him about the drunk thing. She certainly knew that Misao had, using whatever he'd said while she'd been dragging him home from the party as blackmail. Kaoru felt sorry enough for him that she didn't kid him about it, though the image of Sano crawling up the stairs for a 'surprise' brought a smile to her face. Plus Misao was getting on her nerves just the tiniest bit lately with all the talk about Shinomori, the basketball player. Everyday it was Aoshi does this and Aoshi says that. The guy didn't seem to even like her. Kaoru had decided she thought him a bit of a cold fish, but she couldn't deny the talent he displayed on the b-ball team. He was one of the team's stars and on the starting lineup, even if he was only a junior.

And then there was Kenshin. She didn't know what to make of the guy. One day they were kissing outside her dorm room and he was telling her she could tell him anything, and the next he was totally passive. She wondered if he was still giving her time to think, as he'd mentioned. She didn't need that much time to think. She wondered what there was to really think about. He was gorgeous. He could fight. He was considerate, a nice person. He was gorgeous. Sure he wasn't perfect, but she had yet to find out why he wasn't perfect. Did she mention he was gorgeous? And cooking was his minor. That meant she'd never have to cook in her life. Woah. She wasn't thinking already about living with the guy was she? Nah, she wasn't going to be living with any guy without marrying them first. And she definitely wasn't thinking about marrying anyone until after she graduated. She decided she was blowing the whole thing out of proportion. Better to just think about those violet eyes tinged with gold. . .

"Kaoru wait up!" Kenshin's voice called from somewhere behind her. Kaoru shook her head. Now she was hearing voices. 

"Kaoru!" his voice called again in an exasperated tone.

Kaoru glanced behind her at the intersection she had just crossed and was surprised to find out that it really was Kenshin, waiting for the right of way with a couple other pedestrians who were looking at him like he was crazy.

Kaoru stopped and turned around. "Kenshin? What are you doing here?" she asked, confused, retracing her steps towards him.

"Kendo's over and Soujiro told me he'd seen you jog off this way out the window. I thought I'd catch up." Kenshin yelled over the traffic.

Kaoru was still confused as to why he'd come, but decided to shrug it off. "Okay. . . Do you need to talk to me or something?" she yelled as the pedestrian 'walk' sign came lit up and he bladed toward her across the road.

"What? Aren't you happy to see me?" he asked, skating around her in a circle and coming to a stop in front of her.

"Of course I am." Kaoru answered. "You know you're making a fool of yourself, right?" she asked. "Yelling across the street like that." But she smiled.

"I wouldn't be the first guy to make a fool of myself over a girl," he told her, a goofy smile on his face. He was pleased to see Kaoru blush, even though her cheeks were already red from the cold. When she remained silent, he continued. "But that's not really the point. Care to come some place warm with me for an hour or so? I have something I want to tell you."

"Only if you walk me home afterwards. It'll be getting dark in fifteen minutes. It'll be black in an hour."

"Of course. Shall we head to my dorm room? Sano's not due back from practice for a while and he'll probably stop for something to eat before he heads over." Kenshin offered.

Kaoru put her hands on her hips. "You're not trying to get me all alone, are you Kenshin?"

He smiled at her innocently, slipping an arm around her waist and tilting her chin up. He traced her jawline with a gloved thumb. "I thought I said you could tell me anything," he reminded her huskily.

"You did." Kaoru managed, slipping her arms high up around his neck. His added height from the blades made it more of a stretch than the last time she had done this. 

"Then that means I can tell you anything, right?" he reasoned. 'She was even sexy standing there in the middle of the sidewalk just outside of Baltimore in sweat pants, a sweatshirt, and sneakers,' Kenshin found himself thinking. He wondered why he'd stopped pursuing her for even the past two weeks, well outside of friendship. He hadn't really gotten the impression that she overly wanted him to though. Maybe that had been what girls liked to refer to as the 'getting to know each other' stage. That crap about becoming friends before lovers and all. He hoped she thought that stage was over.

"I guess so." Kaoru answered, wishing he'd hurry up and get to the point before she got cold, wishing he'd slow down and take off his glove so she could feel his skin against her cheek. "What do you want to tell me?"

"Two things. But I won't until you and I are in my dorm," Kenshin told her.

"Oh come on, Kenshin. Stop playing," Kaoru scolded, taking her arms from his neck and pushing him a little.

Kenshin laughed. "I'm not playing. I'll skate back while you jog if you want," he offered, releasing her with a grin.

Kaoru huffed. "What if I don't?"

"Then I'll skate behind you and you'll feel really guilty seeing me back there all alone. Just a poor guy on blades who got dissed by a girl." He put on his best sad face.

"You're teasing me." Kaoru accused.

Kenshin grinned, the sad look gone as if it had never graced his features. "So what if I am? It's fun."

Kaoru turned and started jogging away, back towards the dorm room. She glanced back, to see Kenshin blading behind her, a grin on his face. "You can skate by me," she permitted, sounding like she was awarding him a privilege, but smiling as soon as her face turned away. 

"That's alright." Kenshin called.

Kaoru's heart sank, perhaps he wasn't flirting with her like she'd thought?

"I'm enjoying the view back here." Kenshin finished.

"What!?!" Kaoru exclaimed, stopping and whipping around to face him. A passing man snickered. Kaoru glared at his retreating form. "Are you talking about what I think you're talking about?"

"What do you mean?" Kenshin asked, innocently, skating to a stop a foot away from her.

"You know what I meant," Kaoru seethed, her hands on her hips.

"I was just saying Baltimore's nice in the fall. That's all."

Kaoru narrowed her eyes at him. She wasn't sure now if he'd really been talking about the scenery or her ass, and she wasn't familiar with him enough to ask straight out. Okay, so she was, but she didn't want to risk it just being her blowing things out of proportion and offend him. That would be embarrassing. It was no use arguing about it now anyway, there was no way she was going to let herself get angry and miss being alone with Kenshin in his dorm for at least an hour.

"Something wrong, Kaoru?" he asked, still innocent.

"No," she muttered. "Just don't skate behind me anymore, it's unsettling to have you following me like that."

"Okay," Kenshin agreed pulling up beside her, and they continued on without mishap.  
  


*******************  
  


"Hey Sagara, come over here for a second," the team's star junior player said quietly in the locker room before practice.

Sanosuke loped over to Shinomori and leaned against one of the lockers across from the other player's. He wondered what was on Shinomori's mind. The guy was usually more loose, but this year he'd come back calm and grave. Granted, his teammates still supported him, but the change was unsettling, none the less. "What's up, Shinomori?" he asked in an idle tone, even though they'd be late for warm ups in a few minutes.

"It's come to my attention that you are friends with Misao Makimachi."

"Yeah," Sano drawled. "What do you care?" he wondered if Misao's attempts to win over Aoshi were actually working. He seriously doubted it.

"I've been trying to figure out if she's trying to win me over."

Sano laughed and resisted the urge to do an anime fall. So they were working. "If you don't know the answer to that by now, you're real dense, Shinomori."

"So she is. Why?" he asked seriously.

Sano scoffed. "As if she would tell me. Nope. Afraid I'm just a gambling buddy. No girl has ever confided stuff like that to me, not even while they were my girlfriend. The mind of a woman is as mysterious to me as it is to you, pal."

"You haven't had any success with Takani, then."

Sano looked surprised. "You know about that?"

"Someone on the team told me, I forget who."

Sano groaned. "The whole team knows? Damn. That woman's made a fool out of me." He wondered how many more people knew and if Megumi went around telling them.

"Any way I won't wind up like you?"

Sano looked, at him, surprised. "Oh, you mean any tips? Well you could always talk to Kaoru Kamiya, her room mate. Missy's an easier girl to understand than most. And she's good-looking, great body. My friend, Kenshin Himura,'s about to wheel her in if I have anything to say about it. He's supposedly helping me out with Meg, too."

"Himura? I didn't know he went here."

"You know him? Yeah, he's a sophomore, president of the kendo club. You must not have been paying attention to the papers after his first match last year."

"No. I wasn't." 

"How do you know Kenshin, if you don't mind me asking."

"We used to live in the same neighborhood."

"Oh yeah, I forgot you were from Baltimore too."

Aoshi Shinomori moved to the locker room door without another word.

"Where are you going?" Sano asked, confused.

"Practice."

"Oh yeah." Sano remembered, following.

"This doesn't change anything between us, Sagara. I'm going to be the best on this team and when we win the championships, I'll be player of the game."

Sano smirked. "We'll see about that, Shinomori. Even if we don't win this year, I have a feeling next year there's gonna be some real competition between us."

They walked out onto the court.

  
  


A/N - Well I hope you liked it. There wasn't too much about the blackmailer in here, I'll have to stick him or her in later. Don't you hate it when even the author doesn't know who it is yet? 

Please review and tell me what you thought.


End file.
